Operation: Preventing Vader
by AEStarWars
Summary: Story suggested by The Grinning Psychopath. Darth Vader, Sith Lord and Second in Command of the Imperial Empire, was spun out of the trenches of the Death Star by a freighter Vader did not know of, but the most mysterious thing was, that he was transported back in time by 32 years, the time Naboo was invaded by the Trade Federation!
1. Chapter 1: The Travel

Chapter I

 **First story I'm writing due to a suggestion! As it said, this story is suggested by** ** _the Grinning Psychopath._** **Honestly, I wouldn't have thought of a fan fiction that has anything to do with the Original Trilogy, not counting** ** _Fall of the Chosen One_** **or my future** ** _Resurrection of the Father_** **sequel** ** _The White Knight_** **, since those start in the Prequels, not the Originals.**

There were many times when Darth Vader wondered how things would be if he never turned, and now, he was trying to shut off those thoughts, as he was trying to blast down the pilot in front of his who was strong in the Force.

He suspected that this was the same boy he briefly saw when he killed his old Jedi Master and former brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _"_ _He's almost as strong in the Force as I… no! Don't think about it!"_ Vader exclaimed in his head.

Then, apparently, his left wingman was shot from the right. Vader got distracted and surprised by that move.

"What?" Vader asked himself, tone showing said surprised, as he looked up and right, he saw a Coreillian freighter ship floating in space.

"Look out!" His right wingman exclaimed, neutrally, as he got distracted and spun left by accident.

The right wingman hit Vader's right wing as the right wingman's ship exploded as the Dark Lord was spun out of the trench.

Vader tried to balance his ship, which was very hard since he was uncontrollably spinning. If this spinning was controlled by him, it would have stopped a long time ago. The ship swung for a bit until it went still in space.

He saw the explosion of the Death Star briefly from the corner of his eye, as then, he saw a very bright shade of red, blocking everything from his view, which Vader guessed would be white if he didn't have this helmet on. That was the last guess he made in this time period…

Qui-Gon Jinn was on the Nubian ship of Queen Amidala, they were headed for Tatooine, a desert planet ruled by the alien Hutts, and the only planet in near vicinity which the Trade Federation, who they running away from, didn't watch over or didn't have any operations in… personally, if he could, he'd choose a better planet, like Chameta for example.

He sensed something through the Force. This disturbance was heavy on him, as he clutched his belly in pain, luckily, he was in one of the ship's quarters.

He knew this type of disturbance, the last one occurred 10 years before, Mace Windu was extra gloomy and Yoda was extra giddy that for reasons even they didn't know. Qui-Gon, he felt happy and elated that day for reasons he didn't know.

Qui-Gon went outside, to find a sweating Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan was his Jedi Padawan and student. Obi-Wan was almost at the point of knighting, Qui-Gon knew, unless someone else decided to take Obi-Wan as their student.

"Master…" Obi-Wan breathed, in tiredness and pain, the disturbance in the force, obviously

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, despite he knew the cause of Obi-Wan's tiredness, in concern

"I felt a disturbance in the Force, have you?" Obi-Wan asked back, softly

"I have. And, unlike the last one, this one has darkness in it" Qui-Gon confessed.

The two Jedi thought about this disturbance in the Force, as Vader woke up. He saw himself in the barren deserts. And he would recognise this desert anywhere. It was Tatooine!

Vader put his hand up on his forehead, and didn't feel the same as it did for the past nineteen years. He ran his hand up his hair… wait… hair?

He saw a dusty shattered mirror on the ground. He ran up to the mirror and picked it up, it was dusty. He shook the mirror and most of the dust came off. He wiped a circle into the mirror, and saw… himself

He was not in any life support suit, he was exactly like he was before Kenobi burned him in the planet Mustafar, the planet where Obi-Wan burned him, the same planet where the Rebellion gained traction, in short, every bad thing to him happened on that planet, all by Jedi.

Vader noticed he was wearing different clothing than he never actually wore, he wasn't even sure if he owned the clothing he was wearing, his clothing was still black, but his gloves were yellow and he was wearing golden shoulder pads. He felt that the clothing was machine-made, and kind of like the material on his Darth Vader suit, but lighter and cooler.

Vader now felt elated, since he didn't have to wear that damned suit anymore, if he could breathe without his respirator. He touched his utility belt and felt a comm. link. He went to hold the small device, but then he noticed a ship come down, a Nubian ship.

Vader was confused now. First, he could survive without his life-support suit, and he was sure that a Nubian monarch, judging by the colour of the ship, would not come to Tatooine.

" _The last time it happened was when Padmé and Master Jinn came here_ " Vader thought, he was too tired to try to stop the thought.

"What do you mean, you will go alone?" Panaka, Amidala's royal guard, asked, disbelieving

"Only for now, someone possibly dangerous is outside the ship, I'll deal with that" Qui-Gon answered, calmly and serenely as possible

"Who could it be Master?" Obi-Wan asked, muttering

"I don't know… I really don't know" Qui-Gon softly answered, as he went out.

He stepped down the ramp to the sandy deserts, as he sensed a dark presence, well, not really dark, it was light mixed with dark. As if it was a dark Grey Jedi. He looked right, to see a man very similar to himself, but instead with different facial features.

Vader was stunned at seeing his old unofficial Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Vader frowned, as he instinctively activated his lightsaber, which was still red. Vader thought that this was a trick by a Jedi

"The Jedi you chose to disguise as is dead" Vader coldly told Qui-Gon, who activated his green lightsaber

"Who are you?" Qui-Gon asked, confused

"Don't tell me you don't know me, Jedi" Vader laughed, as he did every time a Jedi asked him that who he was

"I don't" Qui-Gon replied, as he took two steps at Vader

"I am Darth Vader, Sith Apprentice to the Emperor!" Vader introduced himself, Qui-Gon was very confused now "And the Emperor tells me to kill all Jedi I see"

"There is no Sith 'Emperor'. Though the Dark Side clouds everything, if he was Emperor, there would have been evidence!" Qui-Gon outstretched one of his palms and then went into a battle stance

"Yes there is! The Imperial Empire has control of all former Republic worlds! How could you not know about that?" Vader exclaimed back.

Both duelists circled each other, as the charged at each other. They both were confused and trying to get information out of each other. A fast, but brief duel started

"But… The Republic's still a functional government" Qui-Gon wheezed, as they crossed 'sabers

"Emperor Palpatine reorganised the Republic into the Empire when the Jedi turned against him" Vader coldly explained

"Palpatine… He's not 'Emperor' Palpatine, rather, Senator Palpatine of Naboo" Qui-Gon calmly told Vader, then he realised two statements that had been told by Vader "Wait… Palpatine's the Sith Lord?", as he did a vertical spin with his weapon

Not listening to Qui-Gon's question, Vader exclaimed in shock "Impossible! The Emperor hasn't been Senator since the Blockade of Naboo!"

Both of them deactivated their lightsabers, as both were too confused to duel. They both looked each other in the eyes. Qui-Gon saw a lot of himself in Vader, yet Vader was his own person. While Vader saw a lot of himself in Qui-Gon. Vader realised that he must be related to the guy in some way.

"By 'Blockade of Naboo', do you mean the Blockade caused by the Trade Federation?" Qui-Gon asked, trying to make sense in all this

"Yes. It happened 32 years ago, did it not?" Vader asked back

"32 years? It's occurring right now!" Qui-Gon explained, surprised

"Right now? You're not dead?" Vader asked, becoming more confused by the second

"Why would I be? We're duelling" Qui-Gon told Vader, in a teasing tone which sounded like like something Anakin Skywalker would say

"What's the year?" Vader finally asked, tone getting softer

"968 YASW" Qui-Gon answered, using a date system created after the Sith Wars

Vader responded with "Impossible! It's 1000 YASW!"

"There's only one explanation for this" Qui-Gon mumbled coherently

"Time Travel" Vader and Qui-Gon both said calmly, in unison

"You need an alias, in case you bump into your past self, and the fact that 'Darth Vader', isn't a good name" Qui-Gon reminded, Vader laughed, a genuine laugh after 19 years

"I think I'll keep my last name Vader, since my original name 'Skywalker', isn't common and would be suspicious… Jinn Vader?" Qui-Gon laughed again, at the ridiculousness of the name

"It's best you don't take my name" Qui-Gon told Vader

"Anakin Vader definitely won't work, since there is already one Anakin Skywalker on this planet" Vader told Qui-Gon

"And there's my friend, Talimer Skywalker" Qui-Gon recalled

"Yeah… my uncle…" Vader hadn't thought about his uncle since he became a Jedi Padawan, so the word 'uncle' seemed foreign to him, he then told the first thing that came into his mind "Luke… Luke Vader" Vader somehow knew that he sensed the name 'Luke' when he was trying to shoot down that Force-strong pilot in the trenches of the Death Star

"Luke Vader" Qui-Gon tested the name on his lips, then he exclaimed "I like it!"

"Now, let's stick to the previous timeline, Jar Jar, Padmé and Artoo are supposed to go with you to… never mind" Vader shook his head

"What?" Qui-Gon asked, concerned for his new… acquaintance?

"I'm not telling you… Jedi" Vader hissed angrily

"I'm going to guess here, but my plans to get out of here is what happens in the previous timeline" Qui-Gon went up the ramp, and left Vader to think

Vader wondered if he should let his younger self become a Jedi, he didn't know what to do. If he let his younger self become a Jedi, he will be manipulated by Palpatine and the Empire would be created again, but the good thing would be that many lives saved by himself would be saved again.

But if Anakin didn't become a Jedi, then those lives possibly won't be saved, but then, Anakin would not get the pressure from the Jedi that Vader did. Anakin wouldn't marry Padmé either and not know true love, but if he didn't know true love, then he wouldn't face the loss Vader did.

Life was confusing sometimes, like now, with all the conflict in Vader's soul.

 **There are many references in this chapter to my other stories. Especially** ** _Yoda's Reformations_** **. All the references will be told next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: The Junk Shop

Chapter II

 **Hello again! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit horrible, that was because it was confusing on how I was going to make Vader realise he time-traveled and only Qui-Gon realises that too, so I apologise for that.**

 **The references from last chapter are:**

 ** _Adenan the Masterless Padawan references:_**

 _Chameta: A planet made by me, ruled by the Da'atarka family_

 _YASW: Years after Sith Wars_

 ** _Yoda's Reformations references:_**

 _Yoda and Mace's reactions to a disturbance in the Force ten years before: Mace hated Anakin Skywalker in that story and Yoda becomes Anakin's temporary Master in that story, and Yoda becomes more giddy and attached while Mace becomes more gloomy and evil_

 _Talimer Skywalker: A Skywalker OC made for Yoda's Reformations, Anakin's uncle; former Jedi and Bounty Hunter_

 ** _Five-Person Rebellion references_**

 _Qui-Gon and Anakin looking similar: Because (spoilers for that story, so don't read this point if you don't want any spoilers), Anakin is Qui-Gon's son in that story!_

* * *

Despite Darth Vader and Qui-Gon were talking and laughing when they were deciding Vader's alias, now Luke Vader, the two still had a distrust for each other, Vader more distrusting than Qui-Gon.

The Jedi had been trying to turn Vader back to the light, and still was annoying Vader with it.

"You're a slave to the Dark Side Vader, do you not realise that?" Qui-Gon seriously asked, for what seemed the hundredth time, as Padmé Amidala, Jar Jar Binks and an astromech droid R2-D2 were walking behind the two.

Qui-Gon had given the cover story that Vader was the former apprentice to the Sith Lord, when Vader had to be introduced to the people who were in the ship with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon already knew to be Palpatine due to the slip of words earlier, but they didn't reveal that, it was too early, and the Force was screaming at Qui-Gon to not tell the identity of the Sith Lord.

Back to the subject, so Qui-Gon had told that Vader was the former apprentice to the Sith Lord, who deviated from the Sith after the bond between Vader and his Master was broken, but Vader still used the Dark Side, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who Vader had a spike of anger at, had protested at that, claiming that Yoda had said that once someone falls to the Dark, they can't come back to the light. Vader almost force-choked Obi-Wan because of this comment, causing more distrust between Qui-Gon and Vader. This also caused distrust between Padmé and Vader.

Now, the heat that was making him tired, the sand that was sticking on his expensive clothes, and Qui-Gon's incessant ramblings of 'how the light was a better choice than the dark' was all making his already bad temper rise.

"Fine. I'll keep that subject to myself… for now" Qui-Gon huffed, disappointed with the results as he looked away at the growling Vader, as they kept walking.

"So… where are we going?" Padmé asked Vader, distrusting of him.

Vader still couldn't look at Padmé, since she reminded him of her future self, the one he force-choked. Vader swore that by no means will he let his past self hurt Padmé like he did.

"A junk shop belonging to a toydarian named Watto" Vader answered neutrally, Padmé frowned further, as he looked right, and saw said shop. He stopped, and his mouth gaped a bit, as he remembered all his times here.

His time as a slave, and his time as a Jedi.

"Let's go in" Qui-Gon ordered sternly, as he walked ahead, Vader sighed, he wasn't suited to taking orders from anyone other that Sidious, especially after 19 years of doing that. Padmé purposely pushed Vader's right shoulder as she walked past.

So the others walked past Vader, who just stood there, frowning and not wanting to see his past self, who was… not so obviously, a slave to Watto, though, it would be… interesting to see how he and Padmé met from another point of view.

Vader sighed again, this time in frustration. He had nothing else to waste, since everything he had was cleared and/or changed when he travelled back in time.

Vader took a few steps and growled, oh how he hated sand, he won't have to deal with it once he got to Coruscant, that's for sure. He walked few more steps, and began feeling a tiny tinge of nervousness alongside all those dark feelings.

Vader ignored the feeling, he's Darth Vader! Sith Apprentice! Merciless Second-In-Command of the Empire!

An Empire that doesn't exist yet, nor does he want to.

He saw the ruthlessness of the Empire since it formed, since he was the Second in Command. He didn't accept most of the Empire's strategies, but his Master told… no… forced him to accept and encourage it.

But the Death Star changed everything, he realised that he wasn't as bound to his Master as he was. His eyes dangerously glinted golden as all his anger embraced him to the Dark once again, as a lowly civilian decided to walk from his right. Vader dangerously glared at the civilian, like a dangerous predator being approached by his prey.

And the prey fears the predator. And so did the civilian, as he widened his eyes in fear, and backed away slowly. Vader smiled in satisfaction, despite he didn't like the Empire's tactics, he still enjoyed the fear of others.

Since it made the others like what he was, and still is, Vader feared a great many things, and was insecure, despite his efforts not to show them.

Vader decided finally that there was nothing to waste, and hastily went into the shop, only to see a young Anakin Skywalker sitting on a table, looking at Padmé. Anakin glanced briefly at Vader, who frowned further, before Anakin quickly sensed the man's darkness and looked away.

Anakin decided to concentrate on what he was doing and asked innocently "Are you an angel?"

"What?" Padmé asked back, baffled, as she looked back to see the young boy who asked the question

"An angel, I heard deep space pirates talk about them, they're the most beautiful creatures in the universe, they live in the moons of Iego I think" Anakin answered immediately, as he worked on something

"You're a funny little boy" Padmé remarked, then, out of interest, she asked "How do you know so much?"

"I listen to all those traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot y'know, and someday, I'm gonna fly away from this place" Anakin remarked

Vader cracked a smile at the mildly amusing scene, and the irony that it wouldn't be Anakin that would 'fly away from this place', as he put it. His eyes went blue once again because of that humour, this wasn't the first time his eyes went blue after he became Vader, there were a few times before, back in his time. Anakin briefly glanced at Padmé, and then went back to working on the part he was working on

"You're a pilot?" Padmé asked, more interested in the boy

"All my life" Anakin answered, not looking up

"How long have you lived here?" Padmé then asked, Vader chuckled slightly, knowing what would come next

"Since I was very little, three I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, she lost us betting on the pod races" Anakin softly answered, not looking up, Vader frowned a bit at being reminded that

"You're a slave?" Padmé kept her tone soft, Vader decided to speak up before the boy made his distasteful comment

"Slavery is common in Tatooine, but you should be aware that all slaves are also people, just like us" Vader's voice went soft, to the two children, the comment seemed neutral and calm, but Vader was angry on the inside.

Padmé slightly frowned, as she hissed "I did not ask for your input", her eyes glinting in a way that eerily reminded Vader of the time Princess Leia Organa was interrogated in the cell AA-23 in the Death Star that was assumably destroyed by the Force-Sensitive pilot he tried to shoot down.

Vader, Anakin and Padmé all three jerked their heads as they saw the clumsy Jar Jar Binks having trouble with a pit droid used in pod races. Vader closed his eyes, trying to quell his anger at the gungan.

"I suggest you hit the nose" Vader almost robotically told Jar Jar, who did exactly what Vader said, the Pit Droid fell to the ground, shut down

"Thanks" Anakin thanked the one who was, though almost everyone being unaware of it, his future self.

Qui-Gon Jinn came out of where he was. Vader could sense the obvious frustration coming in waves out of the man. Vader knew that Qui-Gon only had Republic Credits. He only bought them here without the credits, to see the fun of it.

Qui-Gon started walking out, before briefly glancing at Jar Jar, who was messing with more parts. Vader followed Qui-Gon quickly, as Padmé followed the two adults.

"It was nice meeting you… ah…" Padmé paused, realising that she didn't get the boy's name

"Anakin Skywalker" Anakin supplied nicely

"It was nice meeting you, Anakin" Padmé repeated, as she introduced herself "I'm Padmé Naberrie, by the way", Padmé swore she heard Vader smirk from behind her

"It was nice meeting you too Padmé!" Anakin waved Padmé goodbye, a bit sad to see her leave

Vader smiled, it was good seeing the time Padmé and he met once again, from a fresh point of view, sure, it was a bit different due to him interacting with the two, but it was a good experience for him anyway. He wished that things were always this simple, but alas, it simply is not.

 **End of Chapter. But not end of story, the next chapter will come out soon, I assure you. From last chapter, YASW means 'Years after Sith Wars', if you didn't know.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Desert

Chapter III

 **I realised that I made a pun on the last paragraph of the last chapter, I mean:**

 _He wished that things were always this simple, but alas, it simply is not._

 **He wished things were** **simple** **, but it** **simply** **was not!**

 **Get it?**

Qui-Gon Jinn left the store, things were not going his way, a Sith just time-travelled, was still dark despite his urgings, and also, they couldn't get parts for a Nubian J-type Star Skiff just because a Toydarian could resist a mind trick!

Qui-Gon wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy either, but he kept those in a well developed emotional mask.

Unlike other Jedi, he didn't use the emotional mask always, he only used it within the Temple and other Republic planets which have access to contacting the Jedi Temple, so he won't get kicked out of the Order he'd been serving for his entire life.

There were moments where Qui-Gon showed sadness, anger and all those emotions. This moment was not one of them.

The group hid between two buildings. Qui-Gon had been contacting Obi-Wan for a the past few minutes.

"Obi-Wan, you sure there isn't anything of value left on board?" Qui-Gon asked, feeling hopeless

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe" Obi-Wan responded from the other end, Padmé frowned slightly at the last comment, "Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about."

"All right. another solution might present itself. I'll check back." Qui-Gon turned off the comm. link

"Of course there'll be, Anakin Skywalker" Vader muttered, already knowing what was going to happen, not that he was going to stop it anyway, he needed to get off planet, he hated Tatooine!

The five started moving out, but then Jar Jar's hand shot out and held the Jedi Master's, Vader growled, they didn't have time for this.

"Noah gain… da beings hereabouts cawazy! Wesa be robbed un crunched!" Jar Jar moved about to dramatise his statement

"Not likely. We have nothing of value…" Qui-Gon started

Vader interrupted and finished with "That's the problem right now"

The six walked out, at least, Vader was walking towards the market, where they had gone in the older timeline, and the others were following the former-Sith.

The market was just how Vader remembered it the last time he came to Tatooine, 22 years before from his point of view, when he gone to save his mother. He frowned deeper, giving the implication that something was going to happen.

Qui-Gon knew that the boy in the shop and Vader were the same people, with presences similar to each other, except, Vader's presence was darker, but equally as powerful. He saw Vader's frown, and he got the message, not that he was going to stop what was going to happen, he wanted the will of the Force to continue with whatever it's going to do to the galaxy. But then, bringing Vader was obviously force-induced, due to the disturbance when he arrived.

Jar Jar, who was following the group, looked left to see a bunch of dead frogs hanging from a wire. He looked around cautiously, to see if anyone was looking at him, he saw no people of such. So he used his very long tongue to take hold of one of them. He tried pulling the dead frog towards him. That's when he caught the store-keeper's attention.

"Hey! That'll cost 7 truguts!" The store-keeper pumped his fist angrily.

Jar Jar opened his mouth in surprise, making him lose grip on the dead frog, which snaps away from the wire. Vader looked, seemingly with no feeling, at the scene which he would have stopped if it wasn't the only way to get the events that will eventually lead to him leaving Tatooine.

The frog landed on the soup of a Dug, he frowned, and picked up the piece of food from the bowl. He then looked forward to see who did it, he saw a group of five. He saw a creature moving away from the vendor of the same things that landed on his soup. So he was sure that it was that creature who did it. Qui-Gon, Vader and Padmé quickly backed from the scene.

The Dug jumped from his table and swiftly grabbed the Gungan. The Dug then held up the dead frog.

"Chuba!" The dug exclaimed angrily

"Who? Mesa?" Jar Jar asked, Vader promptly face-palmed

"Ni chuba na?" The dug waved the dead frog threateningly. Other creatures start to gather around the scene, as the dug then shoved Jar Jar to the ground.

Jar Jar tried to scramble to safety, as he asked himself "Why mesa always da one?"

A boyish voice then announced "Because you're afraid", Vader smiled at that comment, wondering how, ironically, it would be fear that would lead to his downfall.

The boy turned out to be Anakin Skywalker, Vader's smile widened to a level he could, he hadn't smiled this wide since Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi Order. Anakin pushed his way to Jar Jar and stood self-assuredly beside the alien.

"Chess ko, Sebulba… coo wolpa tooney rana" Anakin warned in huttese

Sebulba then stopped his attack on Jar Jar and turned to Anakin, frowning, as he asked "Tooney rana? Nu pratta dunko? Shag?"

"Oh da Hutt, cha porko ootman geesa, me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa!" Anakin lied, Vader resisted the urge to laugh at that statement, how could a foolish Gungan be connected to a Hutt?

"Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee" Sebulba warned, pointing at Anakin, Vader mentally snickered, knowing that Sebulba would never be able to make good on that warning, Sebulba continued with "Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom", the dug swiftly turned away and left.

"Eh, chee bana do mullee ra" Anakin shrugged, Vader, Qui-Gon, R2-D2 and Padmé came up

"I bet he would" Vader muttered, mostly to himself

Anakin's expression quickly changed from anger to happiness in few mere seconds, as he saw the four come up. Anakin slightly soured at seeing Vader, his darkness was… intoxicating.

"Hi" Anakin greeted, he was standing still expressionlessly, as he continued "Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug named Sebulba."

"Nosir, Nosir! Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last thing mesa wanten!" Jar Jar waved both of his hands frantically

"The boy's right though, you were gonna get into trouble" Vader replied, more Anakin now than ever.

Padmé looked at Anakin and smiled, the boy smiled back, as they all started walking forward, with Vader at the front. Vader hoped that Padmé and Anakin would be able to live a good relationship this time around, or better… Padmé end up with him, but then, why would a young woman end up with someone 28 years older than them.

"Mesa doen nutten!" Jar Jar exclaimed loudly, and fearfully, Vader closed his eyes and nodded while releasing a sound which was a mix of a sigh and a groan

"Fear attracts a fearful, he was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you, be less fearful" Anakin urged

"If that was easy" Vader sighed, remembering times that quote, one of his own quotes, backfired on him.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, becoming confused

"If someone threatened one of your loved ones, like someone did to mine years before, you have a clear right to be afraid" Vader honestly intoned, touching the back of his head, and brushing his long, sandy brown hair for a few seconds.

"True." Anakin put one of his hands on his chin, clearly thinking about what Vader had just said.

"So… that works for you?" Padmé asked, ignoring Vader

"To a point" Anakin quickly answered

They kept walking, Vader glanced around, Qui-Gon looked at Vader for a moment, before looking away, but Vader had noticed that Qui-Gon had looked at him. They had a moment to spare, so Vader decided to start conversation.

"You know, Tatooine is known as the planet full of scum and villainy, but it actually housed one of the most kindest people, like Anakin Skywalker, for example" Vader leaned towards Qui-Gon, in effort for the conversation to reach no one's ears other than Qui-Gon's

"I think that it's unusual… that said 'kind person' becomes the Sith Apprentice to an Empire which I have no doubt is merciless" Qui-Gon replied, partially mocking Vader

"Take that back" Vader hissed

"What? The Sith Empire is nice?" Qui-Gon sarcastically asked

"No. It is not. The Sith Empire is not nice, but it is effective" Vader revealed his true thoughts

Anakin suddenly stopped, as he noticed a fruit stand he regularly goes to, he turned to the fruit stand, and looked up at a old lady running the fruit stand.

"How are you feeling, Jira?" Anakin asked, half-concerned

"The heat's never been too kind to me, you know Ani" Jira tiredly replied

"Guess what? I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll fix it in no time, I promise." Anakin cheerily told the old woman, Vader realised that he never got to keep that promise due to him being freed, but then, he did give the extra money he had to Jira to buy a cooling unit, he never figured out if she actually did buy a cooling unit, and he might never know.

"You're a fine boy, Ani" Jira commented, in a grateful tone.

"Not so much when he grows up" Vader muttered, remembering the drinking and killing he did, especially during the Clone War.

"I'll take five pallies today" Anakin told Jira, who immediately went to package the order, he turned to Padmé "You'll like these", he told her.

Afterwards, he reached his pocket and grabbed three coins, which he pulled out of said pocket, he dropped one coin by accident, which he was going to pick up, but Qui-Gon beat him to it, briefly revealing his lightsaber in his cloak while doing that. Qui-Gon promptly returned the coin to Anakin.

"Whoops, I thought I had more. Make that… uh…" Anakin paused, trying to figure out what he would do now, with there being four people not including himself and he only had three coins.

"I'm not hungry… and plus, I already tried pallies" Vader quickly told Anakin, in effort to make Anakin make the decision of three pallies.

"Hmm… okay then, if you insist" Anakin hesitantly told Vader, as he turned to Jira and said "Three pallies, I'm not hungry either"

The wind picked up, as fellow shop owners began closing, due to the coming, predictable sand storm.

"Gracious, my bones are aching" Jira noted, touching her back, as she then turned to Anakin and instructed "Storm's coming, Ani, You'd better get home quick!"

Anakin then swiftly turned to Qui-Gon, and asked "Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship" Qui-Gon assured Anakin

"Is it far?" Anakin asked, again

"It's in the outskirts" Qui-Gon answered

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time! Sandstorms are very, very dangerous, come with me! Hurry!" Anakin exclaimed, concerned for his new-found friends' welfares, even the dark guy.

Vader smiled, everything was playing to what it was, and he'd be able to see his mother again, granted, she wouldn't know, but it was better than nothing.

 **Writing Vader's character was very hard, he wants to become the kind, not-so-innocent boy he was, yet, he wants to forget all his memories and have full devotion to the Empire… it was hard, hopefully I did his character justice. Huttese can be a bit confusing, I can empathise with that, but just bear with me here.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hovel of a Young Skywalker

Chapter IV

The winds were howling very loudly, sand particles were flying everywhere. Almost nothing could be seen, except for five figures which were struggling to travel against the sandstorm.

Anakin Skywalker pressed a button beside the entrance of a building, the door slid open as Anakin quickly walked in followed by Vader, who was followed by everyone else. Qui-Gon quickly closed the door when they all finished going in.

"Mom! Mom! I'm home!" Anakin called, taking off his sandy cloak

"Dissen cozy" Jar Jar noted, looking around

Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker, who was a 40 year old woman, walked toward Anakin, she got startled by all the people in the house. Qui-Gon swore that she looked familiar for some reason he could not put his finger on.

"Oh my! Ani, what's this?" Shmi asked, still startled

"These are my friends mom. This is Padmé, and…" Anakin realised that he didn't know the names of the rest of them, so he muttered "…gee, I don't know any of your names"

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, this is Luke Vader" Qui-Gon glanced at Vader, before glancing at Jar Jar, "And this is Jar Jar Binks."

R2-D2 let out beep, telling them all that he wanted to be announced, so Padmé did so by introducing R2 as their droids, Vader smiled and rolled his eyes, R2 was always like that.

Anakin then remembered something, so he turned to Padmé and exclaimed excitedly "I'm building a droid! You wanna see?"

"Anakin! why are they here?" Shmi asked, a bit stressed. Vader felt a tinge of pity, but cleared it out quickly, frowning.

"A sandstorm mom, listen" Everyone became silent, as they all heard the howling winds. Vader resisted the urge to frown deeper, how he hated sandstorms! They were worse than sand itself! Well, at least this would be the last sandstorm he'd ever face, for now at least.

"Your son offered us shelter" Qui-Gon piped in, politely

"Come on! Let me show you C-3PO!" Anakin exclaimed, Vader took one step to the direction Anakin, Padmé and R2 had gone, and then wondered if he should go. He decided against in and overheard what Qui-Gon and Shmi were saying. Qui-Gon took out five small pills, and handed them to Shmi.

"I have enough food for a meal." Qui-Gon offered

"Oh, thank you. Sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises" Shmi confessed

Vader smiled slightly, connecting it to that statement he said to Dooku, years before in his point of view, "You'll see that I'm full of surprises", when he duelled that guy.

"He is a very special boy" Qui-Gon replied, Vader knew that to be true, that was exactly what led to his downfall.

Shmi looked at Qui-Gon, slightly smiling, as she stated, "I know.", Vader was about to leave, but Shmi remarked "You know, Luke, you remind me of my brother."

"I get that a lot." Vader lied, noting in his head that he looked a lot like his uncle, but his hair was straighter than his uncle's.  
"Well, it's true actually, now that I think about it." Qui-Gon put his hand on his chin

"You know my brother?" Shmi asked, hope in her eyes, Qui-Gon sensed that she wanted to know where he was

"Yes. I don't know where he is right now though." Qui-Gon answered, Vader sobered, remembering that the last time his uncle visited him was when he was 7, no later than that.

"Oh. Ani really wants his uncle to come back… so… I thought…" Shmi stuttered, Vader put a hand on her shoulder

"I understand. And plus, I can clearly sense that even you want your brother to come back." Vader became more knowing and less angry than ever. This is what the Jedi wanted out of him.

"You're both Force-strong, aren't you?" Shmi asked, she knew very less about Force-strong people

"Yes. We both are. He's the Jedi here though" Vader looked at Qui-Gon for a while, and so did Shmi. Vader released his hold on Shmi and stood straight.

"And what are you?" Shmi asked, she knew there were Force sensitives that utilised the Force outside the Jedi Order.

"I don't know" Vader lowered his head at the honest confession. He was not Jedi, of course, and he wasn't Sith since he Time Travelled.

Qui-Gon realised, that Vader had some grievance that related to his loved ones, why else would he confess more to Shmi than to anyone else, despite, in her point of view, he's just a man that looked like her brother whom she met a few minutes before. Qui-Gon had faced a similar situation when he was just knighted, almost turned to the Dark Side because of it.

In all the conversation and musing, Qui-Gon almost didn't realise that his comm. link was chiming. Vader looked at Qui-Gon's utility belt, where the comm. link was nestled.

"Qui-Gon Jinn" Qui-Gon muttered into the cylindrical object

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, Vader came closer to the comm, but kept a comfortable distance away from Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan, what's the problem?" Qui-Gon asked, concerned now

"There was a transmission sent by the Naboo Governor Bibble" Qui-Gon widened his eyes at that, while Vader did the opposite and narrowed his eyes

"What did the transmission say?" Vader suddenly asked, in a tone which he used in military situations. Vader felt a small sense of victory at commanding his former Master, at least his past self.

"Vader." Obi-Wan calmly greeted, yes the Padawan was wary of Vader, but he had nothing against the stranger, so he answered, "It says that the Trade Federation cut off their food supplies until the queen returns, and that the people are…" Obi-Wan seemed hesitant, before saying that damned word that the Empire would have no concern of, "…dying.", Vader frowned at that, as Obi-Wan bought up one more sentence, "He also said 'We must bow to their wishes'."

"What were the reactions of the others?" Vader suddenly asked, more out of interest

"Well… the queen was upset, but no reply was sent" Obi-Wan answered quickly

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace." Qui-Gon mused, Vader nodded in agreement, Shmi's lips formed a grim line in worry

"What if it true and the people are dying?" Obi-Wan worriedly asked

"Either way, we're running out of time." Qui-Gon turned off the comm. link, hanging up the call. Vader sensed something amidst. He was sure, that at that moment, Sidious and… Maul his name was? They were plotting to kill them, and he won't allow that, he won't allow Qui-Gon to get killed this time, even if it makes his arch-enemy, Obi-Wan Kenobi, crushed.

Sidious frowned, he had sensed a surge of power, on the planet Tatooine, two surges of power, actually. Like two things happened on that exact same planet that would determine the fate of the entire galaxy, this was either good or bad.

A communication trace from Naboo to Tatooine also proved that the Jedi and the young queen were in Tatooine.

He then focused on his apprentice, who was walking beside him, or at least, a hologram of him that was walking beside him. Darth Maul.

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace and the disturbance were correct, I will find them quickly, Master." Maul calmly stated.

"Move against the Jedi first, you will then have no difficulty taking the Queen back to Naboo, where she will sign the treaty." Sidious cackled

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge." Maul sneered, he was raised to hate the Jedi.

"You have been well trained, my young apprentice" Sidious coaxed, then continued "They will be no match for you. Everything is going as planned. The Republic will soon be at my command.", the hologram of Maul faded, as Darth Sidious looked out at the city, wondering what the disturbances in the force could be about.

If it was a being, then he was very powerful, Sidious hoped that his apprentice was up for the task.

If he wasn't, well, that would be horrible… for him.

 **End of chapter! Anyway, I'm writing about my OC who's Shmi's brother in Yoda's Reformations in this story so much, since Vader's uncle is a huge turning point for him in this story, though that guy won't have an appearance in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dining Room

Chapter V

Everyone is at a makeshift table, eating the foods served to them, they're not much, but Shmi worked her best on it. Vader smiled, it was still a welcoming change. He tried to mimic the movements of the others, attempting to remember how to eat from memories 19 years before without dredging up any bad ones.

He was doing good, for a guy that hadn't eaten in 19 years, his first bite had made him realise how really hungry he was, so now he was trying to resist the urge to wolf down the food on his plate.

But at least he wasn't as bad as Jar Jar, who was loudly slurping on his soup. Vader gave a murderous glare at the Gungan, everyone looked at him. Realising that, Jar Jar blushed a bit and put down the soup.

Shmi started conversation among the table, by noting, "All slaves transmitters placed in their bodies somewhere."

"I've been working on a scanner try and locate them, but no luck." Anakin innocently stated

"A slave transmitter scanner? Kid, you must have some mechanical talent if you think you can do that." Vader noted, like he wasn't the same person as the boy he was talking to.

"I do. I built many things, like a droid and a pod-racer." Anakin replied, Vader smiled slightly, remembering that he only used the pod once.

"Anyway, any attempt of a slave to escape…" Shmi paused, wondering what to say

"And they blow you up… poof!" Anakin exclaimed, making hand motions to show exactly what happens. Padmé and Jar Jar became horrified, Vader's frown deepened, he remembered a few slaves that attempted to escape their masters, even if he was the Dark Lord, he had a soft spot for slaves.

"How wude" Jar Jar muttered

"I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy! The Republic's anti-slavery laws…" Padmé silenced herself at hearing Vader's patronising chuckle, she glared at Vader and asked, "What are you laughing at?", sternly

"Your innocence, it shines like a bright light in Force. The Republic goes to as far as Chameta, or your home-planet, Naboo. Not beyond there, in Tatooine, the Republic is simply a distant government, one that has no involvement in the Hutt's affairs." Vader answered, Shmi glanced at Vader

"You know a lot about the Force and the Outer Rim, your accent, it's one of Huttese. Why is that?" Shmi calmly asked

"I… used to be a slave, here, on Tatooine. For the beginning of my childhood, until I was saved by a Force-user, after that, I learned about the Force." Okay, so that wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either.

Silence took over the room, as Qui-Gon glanced at Vader, he somehow knew that he himself was the Force user that took Vader in. Vader was definitely strong in the Force, and Qui-Gon knew from the time Shmi mentioned they were slaves, that Vader was one too.

Padmé and Jar Jar were shocked, their newest companion, the one that seemed so detached and wise… and… distrustful, was a slave? Padmé didn't know what to say to that, should she feel sorry? And she realised that innocent comment was true, despite trying to act as a monarch should, she hadn't seen or experienced the things most have.

She realised, that outside the Republic, many things have gone ignored even before she was born, this man… he was… interesting. Padmé opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it.

"You were going to say something." It was more of a statement, and despite the different tone it took, a soft, compassionate tone, unlike the hardened edge it normally took, she recognised it to be Vader, Padmé glanced at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Padmé's voice's volume went down to a whisper.

Vader felt his hear jump out for the girl, he might not be able to love her the way he wanted to, but it hurt to see her sad. He put his hand on her, and passionately spoke, "You don't have to be, one might once be a slave, but he or she has the capability to break free if he or she tries hard enough, and does it the right way, I've gotten over the scars I got through slavery. You are now seeing the truth Padmé, embrace it."

Silence took over once again, Qui-Gon glanced at Shmi, who looked sympathetic, for the one who was gripping Padmé's shoulder, as she looked down, Anakin didn't know what to say, this man was dark, but he felt that darkness fade, a bit, showing the light inside, not a very bright light like Qui-Gon's, but a warm light, something Anakin felt safe with.

Anakin then decided to change the currently somber subject. "Have you ever seen a pod race?" He asked

Padmé's expression changed from sad to confused as she nodded her head 'no', Vader released the grip on her hand and made a half-smile, Qui-Gon made a dirty glare at Jar Jar when the alien took a piece of fruit from the bowl using his tongue.

"They have pod racing on Malastare." Qui-Gon answered, Vader blanched at the memories of that planet, rumour held that there were two Jedi who won pod races there, one of them being himself, another being one he didn't know. Qui-Gon continued "Very fast, very dangerous", he commented

"I'm the only human that can do it." Anakin honestly stated, Vader made no outward expression, Shmi looked at her son in disapproval, Anakin glanced at his mother and asked "Mom, what?", he looked back at the others "I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he never heard of a human doing it."

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you can race pods." Qui-Gon noted, on the inside, knowing it was true.

Vader smiled, as he immediately looked left and saw Jar Jar attempting to take another piece of fruit, but before the Gungan could do it. Vader held the tongue with two of his fingers. Qui-Gon smiled, thinking that he was going to do it had Vader not. It saved a fruit from the bowl compared to when he could have done it.

"Don't do it again" Vader warned, using a force suggestion to induce fear. Jar Jar bobbed his head up and down in that feeling.

"I… I was wondering… something…" Anakin hesitantly looked at Qui-Gon

"What?" Qui-Gon asked, interested

"Well, ah… you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Anakin asked

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked, not even afraid that Anakin figured it out

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that type of weapon." Anakin confessed, Qui-Gon leant back on his seat, and smiled. Vader's lips grew into a smile too.

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him." Qui-Gon suggested.

"I don't think so… no one can kill a Jedi Knight" Anakin stated, as Vader snorted, there were many Jedi killed ultimately, mostly by the Sith, but stormtroopers managed to kill many Jedi Masters.

"I wish that were so." Qui-Gon sighed

"I had a dream I was a Jedi, I came back here and freed all the slaves… have you come to free us?" Anakin asked, hope in voice

"I'm pretty sure it's something else, with the Nubians here." Vader mumbled

Right after Vader mumbled that, Qui-Gon calmly replied, "No, I'm afraid not."

"I think you have… why else would you be here?" Anakin asked, a bit forcefully, but not too much

"Kid, there's no fooling you." Vader smiled a bit, it was good to be complimenting himself without anyone berating him for doing that.

Qui-Gon leant forward, "Vader's right. You mustn't let anyone know about us, we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret"

"Coruscant… wow…" Anakin imagined the city planet in his mind, he saw advertisements of it once or twice. He then asked "How did you end up here in the Outer Rim?"

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Padmé informed

"I can help! I can fix anything!" Anakin exclaimed, eager to fix

"I believe you can" Qui-Gon looked briefly at Vader, and then back to Anakin, "But our first job is to acquire the parts we need"

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade" Jar Jar piped in

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padmé stated

"Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races." Shmi nodded her head sadly at that.

"Podracing… Greed can be a powerful ally" Qui-Gon quoted, Vader nodded approvingly, since it was Sith quote, Qui-Gon glared at Vader, and added, "If used properly."

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever… There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished." Anakin mentioned, Vader smiled at the memories he had with the pod, despite those were short.

"Anakin, settle down, Watto won't let you." Shmi tried to calm Anakin down

"Watto doesn't know I've built it. You could make him think it's yours" The boy pointed at Qui-Gon, and then he continued "And you could get him to let me pilot it for you.

Qui-Gon and Vader both glanced at an upset Shmi. There was a silent moment, as Shmi contemplated this. Vader wondered how reckless he actually was, back when he was Anakin Skywalker. Well, he'd be able to know, since now, he could view it in third person.

"I don't want you to race, Ani. It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it." Shmi tried to persuade him otherwise

"But mom, I love it, and they need help, they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need." Anakin groaned

"Wesa ina pitty bad goo." Jar Jar agreed, mumbling

"You're mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" Qui-Gon asked in a serious tone, Vader snorted, knowing that that question would make his mother figure out that making Anakin race was worth it.

Shmi shook her head 'no', Vader glanced at Jar Jar, who was still eating. He then glanced at Qui-Gon, who was looking at Shmi, so he looked at Shmi too.

"We have to help them, Mom, you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other…" Anakin started

"Anakin, don't" Shmi tried to silence Anakin

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way…" Padmé tried to break the tension in the room

"No, Ani's right, there is no other way… I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you." Shmi replied, Vader swore that somehow, being beside Force-strong people all her life, she could identify currents in the Force.

"Is that a yes? That is a yes!" Anakin exclaimed, cheering. Vader suddenly stood up

"Excuse me." Vader took his plate, but Shmi stood up along Vader.

"No, I'll take care of those." Vader put down the plate, as he walked off.

Vader knew the pod deal was signed, but there were still ways Anakin would not become a Jedi, first would be losing the Pod Race, then would be Council. But Vader was too tired to think about that. Despite he just ate, he was tired.

Vader aimlessly walked past the kitchenette, to his right. He then walked forward, and opened the door that led to his own former bedroom. He was overwhelmed by memories, as he saw C-3PO, as he was right then, set up sitting on the bed, mechanical parts were strewn everywhere, he never had a clean room, even as a Jedi.

Vader walked in, and turned right. He saw C-3PO, having been fitted all the parts, Vader flicked the switch, as his yellow eyes lit.

"Hello. I am C-3PO, Human-Cyborg relations, who might you be?" C-3PO asked, looking at Vader

"I am… Vader… Da-Luke Vader" Vader answered

"Hello then, Master Luke." C-3PO greeted

"I prefer Vader, if you don't mind." Vader kindly stated

"Okay then, Master Vader. How may I help you?" C-3PO asked, being prompted to immediately serve

"I don't need help, for now" Vader then quickly flicked the switch, the droid was useless for now.  
"He's amazing, isn't he?" Vader heard a feminine voice say, Padmé.

"Padmé" Vader breathed, as he turned around to see the 14 year old smiling. He then answered the question "He is.

Padmé walked closer to Vader, to see that Vader was a lot taller than her. Vader raised an eyebrow, wondering what she wanted.

"Vader…" Padmé started stepping closer towards Vader, as if something drew her closer to him

"What do you want?" Vader snapped, frowning, Padmé took two shocked steps back, he then realised his mistake, so he tried to apologise, "Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just… hadn't had someone close to me in nineteen years."

"Nineteen years… that must have been hard" Padmé commented

The two stood still for a while, glancing at each other. Padmé came closer, taking two steps, like a toddler taking her first steps towards her father. Vader felt the sympathy… for him… Vader realised that the girl had just been shown to the darker worlds.

"I'm sorry" Vader muttered

"For what? I should be sorry for you." Padmé asked, confused

"You are being shown the darker elements of the galaxy for the first time, I should not have snapped, taunted or did anything to get on your bad side, you need support, something you have not got here. Except for the boy, who doesn't and wouldn't understand. But I can." Vader softly told Padmé, as he sat down, using the bed as back support.

Padmé slowly sat beside Vader, "You really hadn't someone close to for 19 years?", she asked

"The last one… was my wife, I killed her by accident, and worse, she was pregnant back then. I killed her in a flurry of rage, and since then I vowed not to get close to anyone ever again" Vader honestly told his wife's past/alternate self.

"Why'd you do that?" Padmé asked, now confused, and a bit scared of the guy beside her, but she didn't move.

"I told you, by accident, I thought my wife, I thought she cheated on me with my best friend, someone who I cared for like a brother." Vader confessed, trying to keep tears from coming.

"I don't know what to say" Padmé choked out.

"You don't have to. No one cares for me anyway." Vader replied

"Someone does now." Padmé briefly glanced at Vader, and made a sad smile, wrapping her petite body around him. Vader didn't mind it. In fact, he was happy to have Padmé now, even if it wasn't in the way he necessarily wanted.

 **Yup, Vader and Padmé are warming up to each other. But their relationship** **won't** **be the lover/lover relationship, not all all. I'll leave that relationship thing to young Anakin and Padmé. The relationship I intend for Vader and Padmé is the one between a father and a daughter, and plus, doesn't hurt for Vader to have at least one person he cares for as a child.**


	6. Chapter 6: Prologue to the Future

Chapter VI

 **Sorry for the long wait. I had lost my USB and had to have an overdue update. So here it is, all finished and great.**

 **Warning: I'm not very knowledgable with Pod-Racer mechanics, so I'll write my descriptions of what Anakin's doing to the pod based off my knowledge on F-Zero machines, which are very similar to pod racers.**

The sandy streets of Tatooine were being walked upon, as always. But three people in the crowd were not who the bystanders thought they were.

No, they were Padmé Amidala, Qui-Gon Jinn and Darth 'Luke' Vader, all thee having their own different stories that no one would believe, one Jedi, one young queen and one time-travelling Sith Lord.

They were headed towards a junk shop just on the middle of the poorer section of Mos Espa. Watto's Junk Shop. Vader growled at the memories of that shop, they were bad memories, but now, he knew that this trip was going to be the precursor of many things that are going to happen on ahead.

Qui-Gon was leading the two, Padmé frowned, as they remembered the detail of why they were going to Watto's Junk Shop, and decided to voice out her thoughts.

"Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The Queen will not approve." Padmé told Qui-Gon firmly, as Vader resisted the urge to snicker, he knew who Padmé actually was already, since he already experienced most of Tatooine once, this was one of the parts which he didn't, but it was amusing anyway.

"The Queen does not need to know." Qui-Gon simply stated, as Vader glanced at Qui-Gon, debating in his mind on whether telling Qui-Gon the truth or not would be worthwhile.

The three looked forward, to see that they were already outside the shop, Qui-Gon was the first to step in, Vader stood, as Padmé glanced at Vader, wondering what would happen.

"You first." Vader motioned Padmé into the shop, as he followed in.

The two stepped in, only to see Qui-Gon, Anakin and Watto already communicating with each other of the deal and Anakin's Podrace. Vader smiled, remembering all the memories he had with the sport, including the one he won on Malastare back in the Clone War.

"The boy tells me you wanna sponsor him insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." Watto laughed

Vader growled under his breath, "Your carcass may be a worthy fee."

Qui-Gon then pulled out a mobil holoprojector out of his pocket, which showed the image of the Nubian Starship which Vader landed near during his first moments of Time-Travel.

Suddenly, the Dark Lord felt a pang of homesickness, he missed that ship, which was his back where Vader was from. But then, he guessed that young Anakin might gain that ship many years from now.

But in Vader's time, the ship was black, not silver. Well, colour couldn't be seen in a holoprojector. But the ship still made Vader think of that ship in his time.

"Not bad… not bad… a Nubian." Watto admired the ship, despite the fact that all colour was lost on the image compared to reality.

"It's in good order." Vader spoke, the two looked at him, as Vader added, "Well… it still has some missing parts."

"That we still need" Qui-Gon put in after Vader finished talking

"But what will the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it." Watto asked, Vader was about to answer when Anakin came forward

"Ah… it wasn't my fault really, Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports, I actually saved the pod… mostly…" Anakin attempted to correct

Watto laughed at that, as he told Anakin, "That you did.", the Toydarian then turned to Qui-Gon and told him, "The boy is good, no doubt about that."

"We have acquired a pod in Sabaac. Told to be 'the fastest ever built'" Vader informed Watto

"Hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Watto laughed, before becoming serious again and saying, "So you supply the pod and the entry fee, and I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think"

"Fifty-Fifty? If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash to the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts we need… if we lose, you keep the ship." Qui-Gon stated, as Vader internally groaned, realising that this was why Watto had been so against Anakin winning later on.

Watto hums, obviously thinking about what Qui-Gon had just stated, Vader ran his right hand through his sandy-brown hair which he still couldn't believe he had. Padmé glanced at the four as Anakin tried not to look nervous, though every Force-Sensitive could sense the boy's nervousness.

"Either way, you win." Qui-Gon added, trying to make the process go quicker.

"Deal!" Watto exclaimed, as he muttered something in Huttese to Anakin

Vader growled, knowing that Watto was calling Qui-Gon a fool.

"Nice doing business with you." Vader tersely stated, as he walked away to the door, Padmé not far behind. Qui-Gon followed his companions as they left.

Padmé needed to stretch up in order to put her hand on Vader's shoulder, which was hard even when she was standing on her toes. The 6'2'' man was very tall. Though, Qui-Gon was taller at 6'4''.

"I sensed your anger back at Watto's shop, is everything okay, my friend?" Qui-Gon asked, concerned for Vader, despite anything they had against each other.

"I am." Vader distressfully stated, even now, the former Sith did not trust Qui-Gon much, despite their apparent friendship.

They both got back to Anakin's hovel, which, frankly, was not far from the shop. _Watto needed his slaves too much_ , thought Vader in anger. He hated slavers, and he hated the conditions put on those who the slavers thought they owned.

Vader glanced at the dining room, as Qui-Gon walked away, to contact Obi-Wan. A person Vader really did not want to meet, and the former Sith wasn't confident that he'd be able to contain himself from killing the currently-Padawan.

"What's wrong?", asked a voice, Vader turned around to only see Shmi Skywalker, Anakin's mother

"Nothing." Vader answered to her, voice sharp

"I can see, something is wrong, but, if you don't want to talk about it, that is okay." Shmi kindly left, as Vader started to go the porch, having nothing better to do. He sensed that Shmi was following the Dark Lord, intending to go check up on Anakin.

And Vader let her do that, he found himself wanting Shmi to follow him, maybe he wanted company. But, Vader would never know. The two arrived at the porch, seeing Qui-Gon look at Anakin, Jar Jar and Padmé fix up the motors of the pod racer. Vader smiled at the scene, as he always did whenever he saw his past self do something that the former Sith knew would be a major event later on.

"You should be proud of your son, he gives without any thought of reward." Qui-Gon praised, as Shmi smiled lightly at that. Vader glanced at Qui-Gon, finding it hard to become angry at the man, not that he wanted to now.

"I would give him a reward anyway, for helping us when no-one else would." Vader supplied, knowing full well that this was himself they were talking about, and the fact that he didn't want any reward back then.

"He knows nothing of greed. He has…" Shmi paused, trying to find the correct words.

Qui-Gon piped in, finishing Shmi's sentence with: "He has special powers."

"Yes…" The woman answered, looking at Qui-Gon.

"He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait." Qui-Gon informed.

Vader frowned at Qui-Gon, correcting him, "A Force-User's trait, Sith can do it too."

Qui-Gon didn't know how to reply to that, so he stayed silent, as they say Anakin pull up a wrench, and tighten a screw on the engine. Padmé then checked over the jets, wiping the rust off them. Vader smiled at the three interacting, seeing his past self be happy was… elating. Both Force-Sensitives sensed the strong force aura that Anakin gave off.

"The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?" Qui-Gon asked, as Vader glanced at Shmi.

"There was no father, that I know of… I carried him, I gave him birth, I can't explain what happened." Shmi revealed

"But… that's impossible." Vader intervened in the conversation, and Qui-Gon glanced at the man.

"Yes. That's true… but I never was with a man during the time Anakin was born." Shmi told Vader, who still couldn't understand how, even after about forty years of hearing that revelation.

"It must be the Force's will." Qui-Gon added, as Vader glanced at Qui-Gon

"The Force. Maybe…" The former Sith stayed silent after that, as he walked ahead towards the three working on the pod, being followed by Qui-Gon.

Anakin wiped sweat off his forehead, which was common in the desert heat, as he worked on his pod-racer. It was almost done, all he had to do was tighten some screws of the engine, in order for the pod's power to flow from the engine to the jets.

And there was also the energy-rerouter, on which the response time was a bit slow by five seconds. That may be fatal on a race, especially one like the Boonta Eve.

A few of Anakin's friends came along, greeting Anakin in the most usual way they could, running up to him, Vader glanced at all of them, sneering quietly at them.

 _Insignificant peons,_ Vader thought. The only one from the group he ever cared about was Kitster Banai, whom, wasn't much in Vader's life or in terms of the Empire anyway. He didn't care about his old childhood friends anymore.

"Wow, a real astrodroid… how'd you get so lucky?" Kitster, the human with tanned skin and dark hair asked

"This isn't half of it. I'm entered in the Boonta Race tomorrow!" Anakin exclaimed proudly, as Vader rolled his eyes

"What? With this?" Kitster asked

"Annie, Jesko na joka" A Rodian laughed, as Vader came forward

"Hey Vader." Padmé casually waved at the intimidating man, as the kids looked at his towering figure

"It would work, I assure you, I checked it over few hours ago. Believe me, I had years of experience with pods and ships." Vader was telling the truth, he did check over the pod before they went to Watto's shop

"You did? Well, you could have told us, and this pod would have been done earlier." Anakin told Vader.

"I know. I wanted to see your true abilities. That's why I never told'ya." Vader smiled, as Anakin decided to forgive the man, it wasn't an issue too big.

"But you've been working on that thing for years. It's never going to run!" A girl told Anakin, whom Vader remembered to be a real bully to his past self.

And Vader was not going to tolerate her. At all.

"It would, I told you, I am a skilled mechanic and I know it's going to work. Anakin seems to have fixed most if not all the problems." Vader growled, scaring the girl to silence.

"Come on, let's go play ball." Another boy in the group suggested, as all the kids ran off, all suddenly very scared of the Dark man.

"You didn't need to do that y'know." Qui-Gon walked towards Vader

"I know, but… I know Tatooinian children, no offence Anakin." Vader looked towards Anakin, who shrugged

"None taken." The boy then looked at Jar Jar, who was looking at the front of the pod, Anakin warned the Gungan, "Hey! Jar Jar! Stay away from those energy binders!"

"Who, mesa?" Jar Jar asked, as he glanced at Anakin

"If your hand gets caught in that beam, it will go numb for hours." Anakin continued his previous statement

Vader smiled, as he walked over to Jar Jar, and stood beside him. Jar Jar looked at Vader, wondering what the guy was doing.

"I suggest I check the energy plate.", Vader smiled wider, as Jar Jar stepped away. Vader peeked carefully into said machine, as he used the Force to check whether it was alright or not.

The mystical power warned him just in time, as he moved away from the plate when it made an electrical pop. Vader hoped that the Gungan would be smart enough to figure out what happened.

"It'll run Anakin.", Vader tried to ease Anakin's fears, as he backed away from the vehicle, along with Jar Jar.

"I know." Anakin smiled towards Vader, who smiled back widely.

Qui-Gon headed towards Anakin, as he told the boy, "I think it's time to find out. Use this power-charge."

Qui-Gon handed Anakin a metal device, as Anakin enthusiastically entered the open cockpit of the pod.

Anakin connected the battery to his pod's engines, as the vehicle's jets sputtered for a mere moment, wheezing, since after a long time, it had been used. Suddenly, the engine fired, sending fuel to the jets, which burned the fuel and turned it into fire, as the pod lifted itself, Vader smiled, knowing that the pod was still working as it had in his timeline.

Everyone cheered, some for the reason that they now knew that another obstacle had been removed from them going home. Vader for the reason he was very happy, and Anakin for the reason that a machine he worked on for years finally worked.

Shmi Skywalker watched the scene from the porch, and smiled sadly. Her son truly did help without thought of reward.

Later, the pod had been completely prepared. Everyone went through their everyday lives, at least, what they could on Tatooine. Vader had just walked around, seeing what everyone was doing.

Until the night, he walked out of the balcony, only to see Anakin and Qui-Gon stargazing outside, as Anakin looked at all of them in awe. The Jedi Master was cleaning out a cut that Anakin earned while working on the pod.

"Sit still Ani, let me clean this cut." Qui-Gon instructed Anakin.

"There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?" Anakin asked, as Qui-Gon smiled

"Most of them." Was the answer from the man, as Anakin looked at Qui-Gon right then

"Has anyone been to them all." Anakin asked, as Vader snorted

"No one has. There are too many." The former Sith answered, humour obvious in his tone

"I wanna be the first one to see them all!" Anakin declared, as he then exclaimed "Ouch!", when Qui-Gon wiped a patch of blood of Anakin's arm.

"There. Good as new!" Qui-Gon smiled, as the voice of Shmi Skywalker was heard, telling Anakin to go to bed

Vader saw Qui-Gon scrape Anakin's blood onto a comm. link chip, Anakin looked at what the Jedi Master was doing for a while, until Shmi called the boy again, so he left. So, Vader sat where Anakin was.

"Vader, hello." Qui-Gon greeted, smile fading

"So I assume you're going to get Obi-Wan to check the midi-chlorian count." Vader's voice seemed… flat, almost sad

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?" Qui-Gon asked, curious to see Vader's reaction

"I don't wanna talk about it, just make the call." Vader waved away Qui-Gon's questions, and turned around to face the other way, as Obi-Wan received his Master's call.

"Obi-Wan." The Jedi spoke into the comm.

"Yes Master?" Obi-Wan asked, ready to receive any order from is Master

"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you." Was the order, as Obi-Wan immediately went on the ship's medical computer and set the computer to do exactly that

"Wait a minute…" Obi-Wan mumbled, as he received the blood sample

"I need a midi-chlorian count." Qui-Gon specified, as Obi-Wan went to get those readings

"All right, I got it." Obi-Wan seemed calm, but Qui-Gon sensed his apprentice's shock in the force.

"What are your readings?" Qui-Gon asked, as Vader suddenly became interested, he knew his midi-chlorian count to be 27,500, at least, before he got burnt by Obi-Wan.

"Something must be wrong with the transmission." Obi-Wan sighed

"Here's a signal check." Was the response to that statement, as Qui-Gon sent the statistics of what he delivered to Obi-Wan, as it appeared on the screen of the medical computer he was on.

"Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart… over twenty thousand." Obi-Wan noticed, as Qui-Gon smiled along with Vader

"That's it then." The Jedi Master spoke almost to himself

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"No Jedi has." Qui-Gon replied

"What does this mean?" The Padawan asked, confused

"I don't know." His Jedi Master sighed, as Vader was prepared to tell Qui-Gon the real count of Anakin's midi-chlorians.

Meanwhile, out on the desert mesas, a sinister looking spacecraft landed on the sand, making a herd of Banthas get away from the ship as fast as their short legs could take then.

A cloaked figure, Darth Maul, got out of the ship along with six probe droids, who spread out in different directions towards the Tatooinian cities. Maul himself stood on a sand dune and watched his droids with electro-binoculars.

He will not fail his Master, he will find the Jedi.

 **I'm saying again, sorry for taking too long to update. Hopefully this chapter was great. Anyway, it was because of school and a lack of inspiration. Luckily, my holidays have been started and I shall (hopefully) update at a more faster rate.**

 **May the Force be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Morning before the Pod-Race

Chapter 7

 **See? told you guys I'd update at a faster rate. ;D**

Padmé Naberrie went out of Anakin's hovel during sunrise, with the binary suns painting the sky with a bright orangish-red, mixing with the blue skies of the desert planet. Tatooine could be beautiful sometimes.

That was the teen's thoughts, as she walked to the pod-racer that was supposed to win the race and get them off-planet. A very young Anakin Skywalker was sleeping on the pod, as the droid, R2-D2 was painting the pod, along with the man who called himself Luke Vader.

"I hope you're finished." Padmé told the two, Vader and R2-D2 both turned to look at Padmé

"Almost done." Vader replied, as he painted two red marks on the hull of the pod.

The sounds of footsteps was heard, the three jerked their heads to see Anakin's friend, Kitster Banai, riding a creature, which Vader knew to be Eopies. There was a second epode behind the one being ridden by the child.

Padmé glanced at Anakin, who was still asleep, Vader glanced at Padmé, as the girl headed towards the young boy, and shook him slightly. Anakin woke up at that, and glanced at Padmé with half-tired blue eyes.

"You were in my dream… you were leading an huge army into battle." Those were the now-awake boy's first words of the day, Vader snorted.

"I hope not, I hate fighting." Padmé frowned, as the former Sith resisted the urge to laugh, then, Padmé told Anakin, "Your mother wants you to come in and clean up. We have to leave soon."

Anakin stretched a bit, and then stood just as the two eopies arrived along with Kitster, Anakin smiled as he saw his friend. Kitster smiled back.

"Hook 'em up, Kitster!" Anakin exclaimed, getting off the pod, as Kitster started to connect the pod to the Eopies in order to be transported. He turned to Padmé and replied to her earlier statement, "I won't be long, where's Qui-Gon?"

"He and Jar-Jar left already. They're with Watto at the arena." Padmé answered, as Anakin left.

Vader smiled, as he saw Anakin walk back into the hovel, he was happy here, without the influence of his Master Sidious, he felt a lot more happy, and trusting. Maybe freedom from his former-Master's bond with him was the reason he became so friendly with Qui-Gon and Padmé in the first place.

"Hopefully we can get off planet soon." Vader suddenly stated, as Padmé looked at the man who said that

"Me too, I hope Anakin can win, we need to get off Tatooine so Naboo can be retaken from the Trade Federation." Padmé passionately replied.

Vader smiled, bowing a bit and courteously saying, "I shall assist in doing that, your Majesty."

Padmé looked at Vader in shock, and asked, "You knew?"

"Yes, Queen Amidala. I am a Force-Sensitive, I immediately sensed that you were queen the moment I met you.", Vader kept himself in the bowing position

"Force-Sensitive? Does that mean Master Jinn knows?" Padmé asked, worried for her identity

Vader decided to explain a cover story, "No. The Force chooses what a person senses", that part was true, "And the Force chose me to sense that you were queen, Qui-Gon does not know."

Padmé smiled in relief, she wasn't ready to reveal that she was actually queen to the Jedi. Vader walked ahead, into the hovel, to go to where the Eopies were with Kitster and the Pod Racer. The secretly-Queen followed the Former Sith to the front of the house.

The main hangar of the Pod-Race arena was packed with racers, as Qui-Gon milled about, analysing Anakin's competition. He knew how to Pod-Race, the only reason the Jedi Master did not do it himself was because of a lack of practice.

And he had a good feeling about letting Anakin Skywalker race.

"I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Watto stated, the Toydarian flying right beside Qui-Gon.

"Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here." The Jedi Master replied, calmly as possible

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think… I warn you, no funny business." Watto scowled, as Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow questioningly

"You don't think Anakin will win?" He asked, half-confused

Watto stopped before an orange pod-racer, which, at one side, had Sebulba having his neck massaged by two blue Twi'lek, whom Qui-Gon knew were slaves, that was obvious anyway, at least to him.

But the pod seemed to have strong armour, and with strong armour, meant bad acceleration and possibly below-average grip while turning. Qui-Gon knew that from pod-racing with different pods back when he was younger.

But now, those days were over, and he didn't feel very much interested in piloting, let alone racing. He now preferred to learn more about the Living Force and staying by nature rather than piloting.

"Don't get me wrongo, I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think." Qui-Gon snapped back into reality when he heard that, and turned to the alien whom the heavily-accented voice belonged to.

"Why?" The Jedi Master asked, quickly going back into the conversation

"He always wins." Watto laughed at that, "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba"

Quickly, as if the Will of the Force itself, Qui-Gon exclaimed, "I'll take that bet!"

Watto stopped laughing at that, and looked at the Jedi shocked, "What? What do you mean?"

"I'll wager my new racing pod against… say… the boy and his mother." Qui-Gon clarified, as Watto frowned

"A pod for slaves", the Toydarian put his hand on chin, "I don't think so… well, perhaps. Just one… the mother, maybe. The boy isn't for sale."

"The boy is small, he can't be worth much!" Qui-Gon argued, but, even with that argument, Watto shook his head, "For the fastest pod ever built?", the human added in, seeing if that would work, he was getting worried, but Watto shook his head again, so Qui-Gon again added in: "Both, or no bet."

"No pod is worth two slaves… not by a long-shot. One slave, or nothing!" Watto exclaimed

"The boy, then." Qui-Gon sighed

Watto pulled out a cubic object which had the colours red and blue on it. Qui-Gon looked at the cube, recognising it as a Chance Cube, used to determine the outcome of something through two colours. Usually used in bets, to see who would get what, just like this situation.

"We'll let fate decide. Blue, it's the boy, red his mother." Watto told Qui-Gon, who found the colour choices for the people oddly fitting.

Watto tossed the cube to the floor, like a dice. Qui-Gon, already knowing the outcome, lifted his hand up, just when the chance cube was supposed to land red, it flipped to blue. The tosser of the cube frowned at the outcome.

"You won the small toss, outlander, but you won't win the race, so it makes little difference!" Watto huffed

Just then, the eopies that carried Vader, Anakin and Padmé entered the hangar. The animals were pulling the two engines of the pod each. C-3PO was walking alongside, with R2-D2 rolling behind, pulling the pod itself with Shmi Skywalker sitting on it.

Watto trudged along, as he was leaving the hangar to go to the arena.

"Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd" Watto laughed at Anakin, as he left while doing the same thing, laughing.

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon, who looked at the boy thoughtfully

"I'll tell you later", the Jedi settled on to say.

It had been a small conversation between droids about Starships, Vader nodded his head at that. He was currently sitting on an Eopie with Anakin, as Padmé was sitting with Kitster on the other Eopie.

"This is so wizard! I'm sure you'll do it this time, Ani!" Kitster suddenly exclaimed, as Vader cracked a small smile

"Do what?" Padmé quizzically asked

"Finish the race, of course!" Kitster answered, happily

"You've never won a race?" Padmé asked Anakin, now a bit worried

"Well… not exactly…" Anakin tried to explain, but he was stopped when Padmé cut him off

She asked, "Not even finished?!"

Anakin sheepishly looked away, as Vader sensed the worry, concern and fear coming off Padmé, and the guilt that they may have made wrong choices.

"But Kitster's right, I will this time!" Anakin exclaimed

"Of course you will" Qui-Gon happily stated, patting Anakin on the shoulder

"I have great faith in you, boy." Vader told his younger self after that.

Padmé didn't look so believing at the claim that he would win this time. She actually was skeptical of the decision to make Anakin race for them, now that she knew that the boy never won, even finished a race.

She now knew that this needed to be stopped, before they lost the ship.

It was her responsibility as Queen of Naboo, that she protect the only mode of transportation they had.

Meanwhile, the Probe Droids of Sith Lord Darth Maul searched everywhere, studying the people, for the faces of either Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon or the Queen. Little did the Zabrak know, that there was one individual with the three that would not allow that to happen.

At the hangar, Vader turned his head right, as he sensed looming darkness. The former-Sith frowned, knowing the source.

"Darth Maul. It's been a while, you will pay for killing my father and to-be-sister-in-law, and hurting my brother." Vader mumbled, making sure no-one heard. He was referring to Qui-Gon, Duchess Satine and Obi-Wan in the sentence respectively. The former-Sith believed that Satine would have married Obi-Wan had it been not for Maul killing her later on.

He would make sure those three events did not play out. He did not want Qui-Gon killed, despite any argument they had.

It's the least he could do for the man who's memory had been disgraced by Anakin Skywalker turning into Darth Vader.

 **I'll end the chapter here and put the Pod-Race into one chapter. So, the next chapters going to be the race. And the last statement Vader said, about his father and to-be-sister-in-law being killed by Maul, that was merely the Anakin side of him being more prominent. Anakin regarded to Qui-Gon as a father and Duchess Satine as one would to their brother's girlfriend/future wife. Hopefully that explains that. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Race and it's Aftermath

Chapter 8

 **Sorry for the late update! It's been like 9 weeks! But here's the reason for it, I recently got hooked on Harry Potter, and got inspiration for many new stories, including an original story (I'll say anything else about it only after I publish it), a few Star Wars fanfics and two novel-sized Harry Potter AU fanfics. I lost my MacBook charger at the same time, so I couldn't use my computer for a few weeks until I found it four weeks ago, after that, I had no inspiration… until now. Oh… I am so sorry for not updating! Please, forgive me ;(**

No precipitation, fully sunny with no clouds. It was nearly perfect conditions to race on. And, everyone was eager to do so, but no-one else more than Anakin Skywalker, nine-year old pod-racer, he was there along with all the other pod-racers

There already was activity on the big, sandstone viewing platforms, sentients of many species cheering their support towards the racers, vendors selling different foods, their spicy smell wafting into the noses of the audience, and there was Watto, the blue Toydarian flying along, beside two men.

"Toogi! Toogi! Toong mee cha kulkah du Boonta magi! Tah oos azalus ooval Poddraces." One head of a two-headed announcer announced

The other head spoke in fluent basic, "That's absolutely right! And a big turnout here, from all corners of the Outer Rim territories. I see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid!", at that, the cheering increased in both volume and intensity.

From the left, all the pilots emerged, along with crew members and different sentients (even one certain, silver protocol droid) holding up different flags. The pods that were going to be used for the race were being pulled up.

The two-headed alien was announcing the most popular racers from where they were. All the pilots stood in a line, and waited, as the flag-holders came along, showing the racer's symbols, the cheering increased from the audience.

All pilots were required to, and did, bow to Jabba the Hutt when he came along to his box, in which was a not-so-handsome Twi'Lek along with many others, the green big slug-like creature was on a carpet, a bowl of live animals beside him.

Sebulba, who was beside Anakin at the ground, waved to all his cheering fans, Anakin swore that he suddenly heard something… or someone, snorting. The boy turned to see Vader and Shmi standing side-by-side.

"Show off", Vader muttered, seeing the crowd cheer at Sebulba, who was boastingly accepting it

Anakin's mother ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly, and gave a kiss right after that. Vader resisted the urge to sigh in nostalgia.

"Be safe." Shmi requested

"I will mom, I promise." Anakin promised

Vader moved away, he knew that someone was going to knock on the engines and take out a part, it was his job to make sure that event didn't have any serious repercussions. 'Damage Control' would be a term to fit that.

Shmi left as Anakin checked with the cable hitches, Vader smiled, as the announcer identified Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine. Kitster and Jar Jar unhitched the eopies that were carrying the pod-racer from it.

Vader came along and led them away, but not before Jar Jar could give words to Anakin ("Disa berry loony, Annie. May da gods be kind, mesa palo."), Vader still couldn't understand what that meant, other than the fact that Jar Jar hoped that the gods would be kind to Anakin. Artoo gave reassuring beeps.

Padmé came up, and gave the young boy a kiss on the cheek, something that Vader, for some reason, didn't remember happening to himself up to that point. But then, the former-Sith sensed Sebulba approach. Using super-fast reflexes, Vader sped towards Sebulba, and glared at the Dug as dangerously as possible.

Sebulba jumped back at the sudden appearance. Vader smirked at the action, as he started talking, "Well well well. Sebulba, hoping to cheat Pod-Racing?"  
"None of your business, outsider!" The alien exclaimed, which was misfortunate… for him.

"Outsider? Me?" Vader looked offended at that, "I am no outsider! I am a Tatooine native! It is you who is an outsider!"

Using the Force Choke move a little, he squeezed Sebulba's neck, making the alien wince. Vader glared at the Dug again, as Force Persuasion was used to make him move the other way.

Meanwhile, Padmé had told Anakin, "You carry all our hopes"

To which Anakin replied, "I won't let you down!"

As Padmé moved away, Qui-Gon moved in, to beside Anakin, who was now getting on his racer, Vader moved to the side of the racer, now being opposite to Qui-Gon. Anakin glanced at the two, before looking down at the controls of his machine.

"Are you all set, Annie?" Qui-Gon spoke first, to the question, Anakin nodded, so the Jedi Master continued, "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts." Qui-Gon smiled before he said the customary statement, "May the Force be with you."

Anakin nodded again, taking in the advice before looking at Vader, who smiled, a comfortable smile, one the former-Sith would've gave his children if his timeline's children, had they not died at his hands.

"Trust the Force, as Qui-Gon said, but do another thing. Focus on your emotions, let them flow though you. They will give you clarity, vision. And emotions will not lead you wrong" Vader resisted the urge to snarl. That had been advice that he realised that led him throughout the three years that had been the Clone War.

Advice he made himself, and led to his downfall.

Anakin put on his goggles along with his piloting hat, as Vader moved away, the race was starting, all the pilots flipped the switches of their vehicles, flames erupted as engines howled and wheezed in starting. The cheering gradually increased in volume.

The different sentients that were carrying flags got off the track. The pods then activated their energy binders, lightning attaching themselves to the engines in front of the pod, everyone in the audience waited in anticipation as the vehicles simple warmed up their engines, preparing for the moment of starting.

"Mesa no watch! Dissen gonna be messy!" Jar Jar exclaimed, covering his eyes in dramatic effect

"Ya pawa culka doe rundee", these Huttese words were heard from the announcer's box. Vader roughly translated it to 'Power Couplings being activated'.

"Hey, it looks like they're clearing the grid", the basic-speaking announcer commented, as the pods stood, waiting for the signal to go.

Shmi looked nervously to Qui-Gon and Vader, who entered the viewing platform bought for them. Padmé and Jar Jar had already been abroad. When everyone entered, the platform shot up like an elevator.

"Is he nervous?" Shmi asked, once the elevator stopped moving

"No. He's quite calm actually." Vader answered, detached from everyone near him, eyes focused on his younger self's pod.

Padmé suddenly became stern and frowned at Qui-Gon, starting to rant, "You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen…"

But Qui-Gon cut the young girl off, saying, "The Queen trusts my judgement, young handmaiden. You should too."

But, Padmé only turned away, muttering, "You assume too much."

"Start your engines!", was announced, as all the pods floated immediately, all engines roared and squealed. Jabba the Hutt bit off the head of a live frog, beheading it. Immediately, Jabba spat out the head of the frog, which was in his mouth, hitting a gong that made a sound, signalling every racer to start.

On the bridge of the track, there were two red lights, then a green when the gong played. All the pods flew. In the original timeline, Anakin's pod had stalled, but, due to Vader's help with it, the pod sped ahead immediately, bursting with quick acceleration.

Everyone cheered, the vehicle was impressive. Vader proudly smiled, as he saw his younger self at 3rd place, only behind Sebulba and another racer. He knew that, as was with the previous timeline, he would win. But then, there was still the quadra-pod racer whose driver was still trying to get it started. The former-Sith snorted at the sight.

"And there goes Skywalker, everyone'll be hard-pressed trying to catch up with him today." Was announced, both Vader and Qui-Gon narrowed their eyes, as they saw in the datapad, that Sebulba was in second place.

Anakin accelerated his pod quickly, as he flew off a cliff drop-off, going way ahead of the others, all of the audience looked in awe at their datapads, which was showing footage of the race being recorded.

But, a bit later, the Dug managed to go neck-to-neck with the other racer, both trying keep control of their vehicle in a fast-paced fury. And, in a few seconds, at the first turn, Sebulba had managed to knock his pod onto the rival's, making the green podracer crash onto the edge of the track.

Four Tusken Raiders were perched above a high cliff wall, that also made the edge of the race. The Tuskens, knowing that the races disturbed their lands, and that they needed to protect their land from their enemies, the 'settlers', began firing at the pods.

A blaster bolt hit Anakin's pod before he sped off. The gunfire began to make boulders fall off the clifftop, and onto the sandy canyon, hitting many racers and making explosions boom on the land. Sebulba expertly dodged this, trailing behind Anakin.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Sebulba sped ahead from the left of Anakin, laughing heavily. And on Anakin's right, another racer sped the same way. The boy put a little more force on his accelerator, trying to catch up.

But, Anakin was now in third place, groaning angrily, Anakin pushed forward, trying to ignore the dust accumulating on his face. He needed to win this race to get the money… he just had to!

Sebulba suddenly slowed down, subtly opening a vent in the other racer's pod, and… it exploded with a great 'BOOM!', the sound was a bit painful to Anakin, who was very… very close to the explosion when it happened. Both blue and orange pods veered away from the explosion's impact skilfully.

Half of the first lap complete, Sebulba and Anakin made a series of complicated turns, slowing both their pods down by quite a bit. But, both determined, pushed further, they made it out of the narrow cliff, and onto the flat, barren land. But this was not the time to look at all the features, the starting/finishing line was near!

Both racers accelerated further, both trying to beat the other. Meanwhile, the four-engined pod had exploded, due to the driver trying to get it to start. Sebulba and Anakin approached at the main arena, and another clash was heard from the gong which Jabba had spit another frog head on.

Vader smirked as he saw his past self neck-to-neck with Sebulba, who knew that the boy had it in him. But, Qui-Gon and Padmé were worried for their young friend, while Shmi looked at the datapad showing Anakin's pod in concern.

Lap 2. The same circuit was repeated, the Tuskens had gave up shooting, so that part was easier, only having to dodge rocks, crashed pods and all previous obstacles. But, everything was normal… as normal as possible for a race, until near the end of the second lap.

Sebulba purposefully took a part off his pod, and threw it back, onto another racer's engine, causing said racer to veer into Anakin, unhooking one of the small, blue pod's engine straps.

The engines flapped around wildly, no longer supported, a stream of chilling fear fills Anakin, as he quickly took out a magnetic tool, and reached out to the engine strap using the tool. The tool tries to catch the moving engine strap using magnetic force, but… as all moving objects are, it will take time to catch it.

Fail. Another try. Fail. Another try. The engine strap suddenly moved, not wildly as before, but straight onto the magnetic part of the tool, Succeeded!

Anakin used his hand to put the engine strap back where it was, and accelerated quickly, to the third lap! Sebulba growled angrily as he saw the scene play out before him, cutting the engine of another poor racer with his orange pod's side exhaust. The racer crashes before a cloud of dust. A fourth racer crashes into the cloud of dust.

As one would say, two birds with one stone.

The two pods raced ahead, going to the final lap, the crowd cheered, their excitement coming off in waves, Anakin smiled, looking left for a moment, before speeding off again. Everyone who knew the boy racer also smiled, even if it was laced with concern for Sebulba killing Anakin.

"At the start of the third and final lap Sebulba is in the lead, being closely followed by Skywalker.", was announced, as the crowd went silent.

As the lap progresses, things are relatively calm, until Sebulba suddenly flashed his side exhaust port at Anakin's pod, and it forced the boy to move aside. The Dug accelerated further.

"Skywalker is forced onto the service ramp!" The Basic announcer exclaimed

"Oh Noah!" The Huttese Announcer replied to that

Anakin sped forward, crashing into a wood wall, breaking it, and jumping off the service ramp. Sebulba looked at the scene in confusion, as Anakin jumped high, exhilaration filling him as he quickly went down, the wind blowing on his face.

His entire body jerked as the pod stopped in mid-air and continued moving, Sebulba catching up to the boy.

"Amazing, a controlled thrust and he's back on course, what a move!" Was announced, as the race continued with a weird sensation of calm.

Sebulba tried to bump into Anakin, who kept going forward, both neck-to-neck. The speed was epic, surrounding turning into blurs. The boy was having a hard time trying to beat Sebulba.

Until… the advice Vader had gave him before the race came to mind.

 _"Focus on your emotions, let them flow though you"_

And that's what Anakin did, letting his anger for Sebulba take over. Immediately as it happened, Sebulba had been clutching his neck, trying to pry of invisible fingers, and then slumping over, dead from a lack of oxygen.

The orange pod the now-late Sebulba once drove crashed, onto the ground without a driver, and stopped. Anakin was alone in first place, unchallenged in this race. Parts of the crowd booed, as they realised what had happened. Sebulba had suddenly stopped for some reason, it looked like to them.

"Sebulba suddenly stopped, well, we know who's gonna win this time!" The Basic Announcer announced, just as the other head announced, "Inkabunga…"

And, Anakin was alone and unchallenged for the rest of the race, easily manoeuvring at the final stretch, and casually going over the finish line, also unchallenged. Vader smiled from his viewing pod, it wasn't as interesting as the race in the original timeline, but at least it was easier for his alternate self than it had been for himself.

"It's Skywalker, the crowd is going nuts!" Exclaimed the announcer, as everyone cheered at the unexpected outcome.

Anakin stopped the Pod-Racer at the time, as everyone who knew the boy personally came up to him. Kitster and Anakin embraced, making Vader and Qui-Gon both smile. Hundreds of spectators had run towards the crowd, Vader quickly put Anakin on his shoulder, eliciting a sound from the boy, as the excited people marched off, following Vader, who looked like he couldn't have experienced worse. Everyone laughed at that.

Later, several aliens had left Watto, counting the money they earned betting against the Toydarian. Qui-Gon is seen at that moment, beside a Vader who was smiling like a fool. Watto became angry at that, how dare they!

"You!" Watto snarled, "You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it, I lost everything…", the alien came up and simply put his face angrily near Qui-Gon

"Whenever you gamble, my friend…" Qui-Gon started

"…You'll ultimately lose." Vader finished, looking at Watto patronisingly

Vader left while Qui-Gon and Watto discussed the terms of what will be done now that Anakin won. The former Sith noticed a probe droid watching the gathering with great interest, a non-Sith wouldn't have noticed it, but Vader was way smarter than Maul had ever been.

It only took a raise of a hand and clenching it into a fist in order to turn the droid into spare parts.

The main hangar was almost deserted, as racers had departed. Vader saw Jar Jar, Padmé and Shmi hug Anakin. All of them were proud of Anakin, Vader smiled as he adjusted himself so he was adjacent to the boy's height.

"Anakin. You have given hope to those who have none, and I have great faith you shall continue to do so." Vader smiled, knowing what he said to be true.

"We owe you everything." Padmé added

"Just feeling this good was worth it." Anakin replied to both of them, making Vader wonder exactly why he forgot it felt this good to help people.

As they were speaking, Qui-Gon had loaded up the parts onto canisters now being carried by eopies, so the group walked up the old Jedi Master, who looked apprehensively at both Anakin and Vader before speaking.

"Anakin, we need to speak in private. You too Vader." Qui-Gon looked at the two apprehensively once again, before making the two follow him. Once they were a suitable distance away from the rest, the 40-year-old man started to speak sternly, "I heard that Sebulba's dead body was found along with his pod… what happened?"

Widening his eyes, Vader realised what happened, Anakin looked down, gulping down a bit of air before speaking, "I don't know Qui-Gon sir, I was angry all of a sudden, and then the pod stopped…", Anakin looked almost as if he was about to start crying

"I told Anakin to harness his emotions if required. It's my fault." Vader suddenly spoke up, cutting off everyone.

"You… WHAT!" The Jedi Master exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes. It was not his fault, I gave him the advice!" The former-Sith exclaimed.

"There is a reason anger and hatred is banned from the Jedi Order, and this is the reason. You made a young boy kill. Out of anger." Qui-Gon told Vader, who looked down

"Qui-Gon sir, I didn't mean to do anything… I'm sorry." Tears formed at the bottom of Anakin's eyes, while Vader glanced at Anakin, and then to Qui-Gon, who suddenly looked kinder.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to, you may go now Anakin." Qui-Gon dismissed Anakin, who immediately left, not wanting to be part of the tense environment.

Anakin left to talk with his mother and friends, while Vader and Qui-Gon both stood glaring at each other, until they were sure that Anakin had gone out of range to hear their argument.

The Jedi Master sternly looked at Vader, who looked ready to defend himself at any cost. "You made a young boy use the Dark Side of the Force, it may have serious repercussions on the boy's future training. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Vader started, "I have to say nothing. That advice was the only reason I'm still alive. I thought you would understand…"

"I do not understand, you made a boy use the Dark Side, that is no better than your Sith Master… who was it… Palpatine!" Qui-Gon argued

"I am still better than him, he used babies!" Vader argued back, "The Dark Side is not as bad as you Jedi make it to be. There is no light or dark, there is only power… and the wielder's intention!"

"You mean to tell me Anakin intended to kill the Dug?" Qui-Gon asked

"No. I mean to tell that Anakin intended to beat 'the Dug' in the race, and it was merely accidental power!" Was the reply that came from the former-Sith

"Accidental power or not the boy still used the Dark Side!" The Jedi Master hissed out the last word

"Back when I was a boy, I thought you were the calmest and relaxed Jedi, and an unorthodox one… but now, I see that you are like the others in the Order." That was Vader's way of ending the argument, as he left with his robes billowing.

Qui-Gon glared at Vader's hair, and then followed the former-Sith, as they both decided to ride on separate eopies, Shmi glanced at the two nervously, before deciding to get onto her own business.

Anakin frowned, he did not like the sudden darkness he was feeling. He could not understand! Where was it coming from?

For some reason, he felt like running far away from both Qui-Gon sir and Sir Luke Vader. Both of them seemed to be angry at the other. But why?


	9. Chapter 9: Selling and Dealings

Chapter 9

 **This chapter on, I shall also write about the events that happened in deleted scenes, and probably extend some scenes with my own events, just to make the story longer, mostly it'll just be what happened during off-screen moments and such.**

Qui-Gon Jinn had left an irate Vader and a scared Anakin Skywalker, but that wasn't the point then.

The point was that R2-D2 was speeding ahead, while Qui-Gon and Padmé transported droid parts towards their ship, which needed the parts. They stopped near the sleek Nubian Spacecraft, while Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan came out the ramp, stopping near Qui-Gon.

"Where's our resident Dark User?" Obi-Wan asked, smirking slightly, unaware of his Master's feelings at that point

"Preparing to train a new apprentice." Qui-Gon grumbled, before ordering Obi-Wan, "Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed.", both Jedi glanced at said generator, a grey one with white textures on the sides, "I'm going back, some unfinished business. I won't be long."

"Why do I sense this is going to be another pathetic life-form?" Obi-Wan asked, mostly to himself

"It's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts." Qui-Gon inwardly flinched at the recent memory of the fight between him and Vader.

They were getting along perfectly until Vader had to teach Anakin some Dark Side advice.

Meanwhile, on a hill far away, a Sith Probe droid which had been looking for the same ship it saw, turned and sped away, to report the situation to it's owner. As it was programmed to do.

Anakin, as he was walking away from Qui-Gon and Vader, due to their fight and the dark feelings the boy had been getting, he was now at the edge of the poorer area of Mos Eisley, the place Anakin called home for years.

 _"You cheated!"_ A voice suddenly exclaimed in the Rodian Language, the blonde boy turned, to see a green sentient, his face was angry, very vicious. Anakin immediately knew what the Rodian was talking about.

"I did not… Greedo!" Anakin argued at Rodian, referring to the Pod Race

 _"Yeah, how else could you have killed Sebulba? And won the race at the same time? All the evidence is right there!"_

"I did not cheat, I raced! Raced honestly!" Anakin went forward and muttered, "At least I raced more honestly than most of the others."

 _"It's impossible for a mere boy to win a race, the only way that could happen is by cheating!"_

At that point, several children came about, cheering and expecting a fight, Anakin half-had the mind to punch the other child's bloated head right then.

"I. DID. NOT. CHEAT." Anakin punctuated every word, pushing his finger at the top of the Rodian's sensitive snout, making the other feel a bit of pain

 _"Prove it."_

Those two words set Anakin off, a fire of fury. Not noticing the dozen children circled around them, Anakin used a unconsciously-force-assisted jump to push Greedo onto the floor.

Several hitting sounds were made, as Anakin used extra force on the push, to injure the back of Greedo's head. In revenge, the other boy punched Anakin in the face, which led to the same thing happening to the other.

The children around yelled, as Greedo tried to hit Anakin, and made sure the other boy didn't manage to hit the Rodian, especially in the snout, that was sensitive. But Anakin was very good, managing to get a few hits, and vice versa.

Suddenly, another voice roared, "What is going on here?"

The two fighting boys found themselves levitated off each other, and into a standing position, both now looking at the intimidating dark figure of… Vader. All the children fled, as the man now glaring at Anakin and Greedo had a reputation.

Until only Anakin and Greedo's friends remained, along with the two mentioned boys looking at Vader.

"He said I cheated." Anakin accused, in a whining voice, pointing at Greedo

"Cheated? No, you couldn't have… did you?" Vader suddenly asked, giving a pointed look at Anakin

"NO!" The blonde exclaimed, frowning

"Do you still think he cheated?" Vader sternly asked Greedo

"Yes." The Rodian unhesitantly answered.

"As much as I hate to say this… you can't change people's opinions." Vader stated, he hated that piece of advice, he wouldn't have become Vader in the first place if he could change Dooku's opinion during the Clone War, but that was in the past, "You know the truth, you will just have to tolerate what he thinks, fighting… as much as even I want it to… won't change his opinions."

Greedo skulked off, and got warned by one of his friends, 'Keep this up Greedo, and you're gonna come to a bad end'. Vader got the feeling that the statement that was heard contained some irony to it.

' _Perhaps Greedo got shot by some Corellian Smuggler in Mos Eisley Catina, who knows?_ ', thought Vader

"Vader. Anakin." A calm, baritone voice greeted

"Master Jinn." Vader greeted back, mock-bowing

Qui-Gon kneeled to Anakin's height, and gave the boy some rectangular metal objects, which Anakin recognised to be Tatooinian currency.

"These are yours. We sold the Pod." Qui-Gon smiled, when Anakin whooped in happiness, Vader smiled at the boy, but frowned at the Jedi.

Shmi Skywalker had been cleaning up the kitchen, when Anakin burst through the door, Vader and Qui-Gon behind him. The mother glanced up and looked at Anakin, who was positively bursting with happiness.

"Mom! He sold the pod! Look at all the money we have!" Anakin exclaimed, opening a bag of coins.

"Oh my goodness, that's wonderful." Shmi gasped at the amount, holding the bag with her own hands

"And Anakin's been freed." Qui-Gon added, smiling, and making both people of the Skywalker family gasp in shock

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed, smiling uncontrollably

"You're no longer a slave."

The reaction was positively tremendous, Shmi stood there, stunned in shock as Anakin whooped around in joy. Vader smiled, knowing something they didn't.

"And I have enough credits to free someone else too." Vader smirked, holding up his own bag of credits, making Shmi gasp, and almost faint at the amount of good things happening

"You mean… you can free my mom?!" Anakin asked, suddenly hugging Vader, making Qui-Gon glare slightly at Vader

"How?" Was all Shmi could ask.

"We just have to go to Watto's junk shop, and make a deal." The former-Sith smiled, a genuine smile that he had not for years.

The pack stood up, as Vader walked out of the hovel, it was time to free the other slave, the woman who used to be Vader's mom in an alternate timeline, and the mother of the boy who was currently named Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin was genuinely skipping the entire way, Watto's Junk shop was not too far, so they could walk there.

"Wait… Qui-Gon, could you do me a favour?" Vader asked the other man, though they were not in good terms.

"What do you want?" Qui-Gon distrustingly asked

"Nothing for me, just… can you find a way to sell Shmi's hovel, we won't need it anymore."

"Sell it?" Shmi asked, surprised

"Yes. I will manage to find a home for you in Coruscant, where we're headed. So, after we free you, you'll need to pack your stuff." Vader answered, making Shmi cry in happiness.

Anakin and Shmi conversed, as Vader went in, leaving Qui-Gon to find a real estate place, smiling, he wasn't doing this for Vader, but for the family… and Anakin.

"Watto." Vader gruffly called, and when the blue sentient saw who was at the door, he groaned

"You again. Making me lose more stuff, I just got stolen… right when I was at the pod-race!" Watto exclaimed, making Vader revel in victory

"Partially. I want to buy Shmi Skywalker, force knows you need the money." Was the former-Sith's answer

"How did you… oh never mind!", Watto backed off to the counter, muttering about 'Omnipotent swindling Jedi'

Vader smiled at Shmi and Anakin both, as Watto pulled out the remote to Shmi's slave transmitter.

"I don't want to do this, so you better make a good deal, or else no buy!" Watto barked

"I got an amount of 50,000 in this bag. Will that be enough?" Vader asked calmly

"50… not bad… fine then! Deal! As long as you don't return here along with your other Jedi friend!" Watto was very furious at that point, and Vader guessed that the blue sentient could not think clearly, hence why the deal was that quick. Watto also added, "By the way.. a slave's home belongs to their owner, which is you now."

Vader smirked in victory, pouring all the coins in his velvet bag onto Watto's counter, while taking the slave transmitter, leaving immediately with Shmi and Anakin. They went back to their hovel, where they saw Qui-Gon conversing with a human man.

"This is a nice home… for a poorhouse." The man commented

"And we'd like you to buy it. You can do anything you want with it." Vader came in

"I think our company can furnish it up, we can do with this… I'll give you 40,000!"

"65,000." Vader bargained, making the man frown

"Too much! Too much! 40,000 no less!"

"Ok then… 50,000. Final deal", Vader smirked, at seeing the man bring out coins

"Deal!"

Vader held out his arm, which the other man put credits on to, glancing at Shmi and Anakin.

"Well, I give you two hours to pack up everything in this house. After that, I'll put this house on sale!" The man exclaimed, making Vader smile

"Thank you for your gracious service kind sir." Qui-Gon thanked

"Yeah, whatever, now get packing!" The man ordered

Vader ushered Shmi and Anakin into the house, as they packed everything, and Vader put all the coins he now possessed into the bag. There was one word Vader could use to describe the entire situation. Quick.

The family packed up all necessities, Vader put all remaining food into a piece of cloth he had found and washed, then quickly dried it using a quick Force move to heat up things. Mostly, the food was rice, spices, fruit and all those stuff, which was easy to transport.

Shmi put everything into separate bags, Anakin's personal items went into one backpack, all food was preserved before Vader put them in the cloth he found, while everything else went into another bag, a leather one.

Qui-Gon had smartly wrapped all sharp items together and put them bound in a very small bag, so they didn't cut anything.

Anakin and Vader went into the boy's room, and turned on C-3PO, who immediately stood up, staring at Anakin blankly.

"Well, Threepio… I'm free… Mom's free… so I'm gonna take you along with everything else into a starship." Anakin awkwardly stated, gradually smiling

"Oh… we're leaving?" Threepio asked, surprised at the new development

"Yeah! I'll be able to finish you up on Coruscant!" Anakin exclaimed, becoming excited.

"Actually Anakin… You won't be able to." Vader cut into the conversation like a knife

"Why?" Anakin gasped, not being able to find any reasons why

"Qui-Gon has elected to have you trained as a Jedi in Coruscant, and Jedi aren't allowed to have anything… I'm afraid someone else will have to finish him."

"Oh… not anything?"

"Yes, well… many Jedi broke that rule anyway, but they only owned small trinkets, the biggest thing being a personal datapad."

"So… if I can't finish him… can you?"

"If that's what you want." Vader kneeled to Anakin's height

Anakin thought about this, knowing that he'd have to say goodbye to his faithful protocol droid anyway, if what Vader was saying had been true… plus, after that fight between Qui-Gon and Vader, Anakin was now more inclined to trust the latter.

"Finish him… he just needs coverings, and other minor stuff…", Anakin told Vader, who nodded in reply

"So, C-3PO, you're my droid now. Come along then." Vader stood, up to the height he could, along with the protocol droid

"Simply Splendid, Master Vader!" The droid replied, as the three left the room.

Once the five finished packing, it had been one hour and fifty minutes, Vader walked out, carrying the leather bag filled with Anakin and Shmi's clothes and other miscellaneous items on his back. He had just walked out of the front porch, when the former-Sith saw the same man who had bought the house.

"So, you're done?" The man asked, sitting along with a few other men

"Yes. Enjoy your newest house." Vader replied, moving away with the other four as quickly as the man and his work-mates went in.

"Well, that was fast." Qui-Gon commented, as the five walked away, knowing that their lives would be very different at the end of the journey.

 **I had a review from** ** _Reader-anonymous-writer_** **telling me what they wanted to see for this story, and I can promise them that it will happen next chapter.**

 **Anyway, I'm not too good with business deals or Tatooinian currency, so if I did anything wrong with that, then sorry (Though you can tell me in the reviews and I'll attempt to fix it up). Hopefully you've enjoyed this one and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Farewell to The Desert

Chapter 10

 **Sorry for not updating in a while, but my school teachers gave me many assignments to do, and there were also two tests and a loss of inspiration due to the fact that I've started reading other books and going into other fandoms, so… sorry about that.**

Before Anakin and Shmi Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn and Darth 'Luke' Vader moved out of the city, the youngest decided to do something. Everyone followed towards the fruit stand where they had bought Pallies the first time they met Anakin.

Vader glanced at the woman at the stand… Jira, who smiled and greeted Anakin, who greeted back. Anakin dropped a handful of coins onto Jira's table, who glanced at the amount, quite shocked. The time-traveller knew that the conversation would be slightly different due to the fact that Shmi Skywalker was freed, unlike the previous timeline. After a slight pause, it starts.

"Me and my mom have been freed, and we're about to go away. Buy yourself a cooling unit with this… otherwise I'll worry about you." Anakin politely said, as Vader tried not to smile at the amount of innocence in the voice.

Jira, astonished, stared at the coins, then at Anakin, then the coins again. Until she regains her voice, and says:

"Can I give you a hug?" The old lady asked

"Sure." Anakin answered innocently, making Vader frown a bit, from behind the four.

Anakin and Jira shared a small hug right after that, it lasts for a small while, until they both let go and moved away from the other, until they were standing only a few feet apart. Vader came forward and stood right behind the boy.

"I'll miss you, Ani… there isn't a kinder boy in the galaxy… you be careful." She advised, as Vader led Anakin away, as they meet up with Qui-Gon, who was already walking forward.

Vader, using his memories from the previous timeline, decided to change one thing. He needed to garner Anakin's support, and this would result in it…

Activating his red lightsaber, he lunged forward and swung accurately, cutting a Probe Droid in half. The bits of the formerly hovering robot lied on the ground, Vader looked up and was met with suspicious or angry looks.

"Nothing to see here. Get out if you don't want to be sliced." Vader threatened, using a bit of Force Persuasion to make sure everyone carried on with their business.

Looking down again, Vader inspected the Probe Droid, not that he needed to, he didn't, already knowing who was the owner of it.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, quite confused

"Probe Droid. Someone's onto us… we have to run!" Vader exclaimed, starting to run ahead, looking back once to make sure that everyone was following him, they were, before continuing his run

"Probe Droid? That is unusual." Qui-Gon informed Vader

"I know, but I had enough experience with these things to know what is going to happen. Keep running!" Vader instructed, as they all continued.

It was a few short minutes until they saw the Nubian ship that was standing on the bottom of a sand dune, as Vader used a trick he learned only a few year back in his timeline, to make the Force Power inside Shmi and Anakin Skywalker to make them have more energy to not get tired.

This is the first time he had used it, he learned it from a Jedi Knight who used the same power to make sure his non-force sensitive wife had chance to escape while he duelled the Sith Apprentice.

That Jedi had broken the Code after the Order was destroyed.

Vader heard a familiar humming, and without even looking at the others, he yelled, "Drop!"

Vader dropped to the ground, as everyone else did the same, all now lying flat, as a speeder sped across the four. A hooded figure hopped out of the speeder just as Vader and Qui-Gon both rose.

The figure, Maul, Vader knew, attacked Qui-Gon first, who had activated his green lightsaber. A duel was started, as Vader decided to stand by, as he knew that Qui-Gon would be able to hold his own, at least for a while before he got a bit of revenge for what Maul did.

"Shmi, Anakin, get to the ship and tell the people inside that we need to take off!" Vader ordered the two, who quickly nodded.

Shmi led Anakin into the ship's ramp as Vader watched the fight occur. Jedi and Sith were harshly exchanging blows… and apparently Maul hadn't activated the other side of his lightsaber.

When Qui-Gon moved a step behind, it was time, Maul swung his lightsaber at Qui-Gon, who defended the attack just as Vader punched the Zabrak in the face with a firm fist trained for many years during the Clone War and before that.

"Vader… what are you doing?" Qui-Gon confusedly asked

Vader activated their lightsaber, his eyes narrowing dangerously. The former-Sith went into a battle stance just as Maul marched up to him.

"I was supposed to catch two Jedi, you don't seem like one." The figure hissed, and Vader identified him as Maul.

"That's because I'm not one, you piece of…", Vader stopped his statement before he could swear, deciding that his mouth wasn't worth dirtying for the creature that stood before him. Maul and Vader crossed blades, starting a harsh duel.

Qui-Gon entered the duel, as Maul was outnumbered two by one, but he made sure to be intact, as two side slashes were aimed at the Zabrak, who moved backward just as the man who worked with the Jedi made a move which would have cut his arm.

While the three were duelling, Anakin and Shmi ran into the Nubian ship, where they saw Padmé in her handmaiden outfit along with several other handmaidens, and a… what seemed to be a pilot or an officer.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off!" Anakin exclaimed, earning a quizzical look from the officer

The man came forward and then asked, "Who are you?"

"He's a friend." A handmaiden, Padmé, told the officer, who nodded

"If you are truly a friend… then…"

"He is." Padmé confirmed

"Fine then, I shall alert the pilots immediately."

Anakin followed the officer, his mother and Padmé towards a door that slid open. They all went into the small room to see a pilot, and… a Jedi? Apparently checking the hyperdrive of the ship. The boy interestingly glanced at it, lingered for a few seconds before looking towards the officer speaking.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off!" The officer repeated Anakin's words, the pilot quizzically looked forward

"Take off." The Jedi told the pilot, who quickly did, "Over there, fly low", the Jedi told the pilot, who nodded and went forward, to see the clashing of two red and one green light.

Hearing a familiar hum, Vader knew it was the right time, aiming two consecutive slashes, Maul was forced to defend himself, then, dodging the two other lightsabers, Vader put his hand on Maul's arm.

"What are you…" Qui-Gon's query was stopped when a 'snap' sound was heard, and Maul grunted in pain

Vader then put his left foot up, kicking Maul at the chin, then the Former-Sith took out his lightsaber again, and slashed at the Zabrak's chest. Vader then punched Maul on the face… again. The Sith 'Apprentice' slumped to the ground, his eyes now closed.

"Is he dead?" Qui-Gon asked

"No. Unconscious." Vader decided to not kill the creature now, as much as he would have wanted to, but Obi-Wan being knighted was important for the timeline, despite how much Vader didn't want it to happen, if Obi-Wan wasn't knighted, then Anakin wouldn't be a Jedi and the Skywalkers would probably end up living poor in Coruscant based on what happened, and that was never a good thing.

The ship came, and the two jumped towards the ship using the Force to assist them. The sleek spacecraft quickly rocketed away from the desert planet of Tatooine, and, for almost everyone the third part of the adventure; and for Anakin, Vader and Shmi the first part of the adventure, ended.

The young Anakin and Obi-Wan ran over towards the hallway near the ramp, only to find Vader and Qui-Gon recovering, both breathing hardly, both slumped to the extra-polished floor of the ship. Both Former-Sith and Jedi Master were covered in dirt and sweating heavily. R2-D2 had also decided to look over the two, standing on one spot while giving off reassuring beeps.

Vader smiled at Obi-Wan, who nodded mannerly, before giving a concerned look towards his master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Are you alright?" Anakin concernedly asked, to both people, more towards Vader.

"Yeah… that was some fight." Vader told the boy

"It's a surprise we soon won't forget" Qui-Gon tiredly added

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asked

"Dark Jedi… probably." Vader answered, he wasn't really lying, Maul wasn't a true Sith… but the monster wasn't officially Dark Jedi.

"Dark Jedi? You mean…" Obi-Wan deadpanned

"I said probably… whoever it was had a red lightsaber and was well-trained in the arts of a lightsaber and the force, more trained than many." Vader told the Padawan, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin asked, a bit scared

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace. I have no doubt he knows our destination." Qui-Gon answered

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin asked

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin with a quizzical, 'who are you' look, which Anakin returned with an innocent stare of his own, Vader and Qui-Gon both stood up at that moment, the latter deciding to introduce the two.

"We will be patient." Qui-Gon answered, before doing the introducing, "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Pleased to meet you." Anakin smiled, analysing the Padawan, and seeing his lightsaber, before exclaiming in an awe-filled tone, "Wow, you're a Jedi too?!"

Obi-Wan gave the boy a skeptical look, which made Vader laugh. Hard, despite everything that happened to him, it was too funny. Qui-Gon shut the Former-Sith up with one hard glance, which he did.

"Now, if you excuse us, me and our first new companion must talk about some things." Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan, the latter of whom respectfully nodded as Jedi Master and Former-Sith went into a lounge room that was to their right.

Right then, Vader knew that any history him and Qui-Gon had, even if short, would have no effect on the coming argument… he was screwed.

 **That was the end of the chapter, I promise to update sooner next time! I say sorry again and hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Other then that, PEACE!**


	11. Goodbye Letter

I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I'm sorry everyone, for doing this.

Goodbye.

Fellow readers,

I am very sorry to say that I need to stop writing fanfiction. Each day passes and I don't update, either not finding the inspiration or the time to do so. So, as of now, all my fanfictions are on permanent hiatus, and will not be updated ever again. I apologise immensely for any inconveniences.

If any of you guys are good writers, and want to take the ideas of my incomplete fanfiction, and rewrite them into your own accounts, then PM me and ask if you can adopt the story… though I'll probably say yes to the first person that asks. All I can advise is to not adopt too many stories at one time… that's how I fell.

But seriously, I am sorry. Currently, I am focused on other things, which I find to be more enjoyable than writing fanfiction, hopefully all of you understand that. My account or stories won't be updated after this, but I will check occasionally to respond to any reviews and PM's that anyone sends me.

With much apologies,

AEStarWars


End file.
